A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare FANS!
by MewZeairu
Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves? Self-Inserts, in need of some too. -CHAPTER TWO REDONE-
1. Introduction and Issues

Dear Fans,

This is an edit/renewal of my third posted Hetalia fanfiction. I've finally been able to keep my word and find a time to actually write with Nellie like we have been unable to do until now. High school's difficult with APs and Honors galore, a lot of homework and things we're dedicated to, so please excuse our long absence.

It was my first cooperation story and my first not serious toned APH story, I had people send in their inserts and characters to play with the APH people. Throughout the time gone we both have matured, our jokes and views being more grown than when this was originally written, so please be prepared for that same lighthearted humor, just a bit more satirical and views on some characters have greatly changed with time as well. If it is at all an inconvenience we are dreadfully sorry, but this is the only way this story can continue. A full reform.

Love always,

Zeairu and Nellie

**As a reminder, we as of now are still accepting inserts, leave them as a PM or a review for either of us to know. You will receive all credit for it being your character and/or self. Some may be used sparingly or not get in for the first few chapters since this is a reform of what we had. Please excuse this and enjoy. **

_Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves? /Self-Insertions and OCs, some back up and materials are very appreciated/ Credit is given to the Respective Owner(s)_

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Shouen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Hetero couplessexuality, OCs, Fangirls, FanBased Works, Self Insertions, Randomness, Mild Language, Other

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers, THE IDEA OF CHARACTERS FINDING THEIR OWN FANFICTIONS, DOUJINSHIS, FANARTS, ETC., OR THE OCs AND SELF-INSERTIONS DONATED. WE ONLY OWN A FEW JOKES, OUR TWO OCs AND SOME DIALOGUE!**

_Nellie: There has been plenty of warning that there are self-insertions and OCs present in this story. So no ignorant people are welcome to review some sort of flame and such because we have given too many warnings above. Kindly take what is left of your obviously wasted time and read or click that beautiful back button at the top of your screen, otherwise your lips are sworn to silence. You are honestly an idiot to read something with full knowledge that you won't be enjoying it, why waste your limited time? You are __**not**_ _being forced to read this, __**no one**_ _is holding a gun to your mindless skull, so you have no right to complain if you do not like this one aspect. Understood? Constructive criticism is well appreciated and is the only thing we give to anyone else. Bottom line being, respect us, our time, and our effort to bring a well loved piece back to life and we'll respect you. Obviously this little rant will not be pleasing to all, neither of us care, it's about time your runts learned manners. Good freaking day._

A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare... FANS!

Chapter One: Introduction and Issue

This whole mess began on a chilly day in the middle of winter in the _grand_ USA, northeastern to be exact. It was always so dry, snowy, and cold in this long and uninspired season; just dragging its long legs on as the authors were victimized with little to no chance of inspiration... unfortunately I was in the category.

Originating from a warmer area my inspiration followed my regrettable downwards flow. I'd start getting ill the moment it started to get chilly, when I got ill I couldn't focus even more than usual; my inspiration soared in warmer seasons like my health and sanity, being one of those weird girls that rathered being cramped inside typing away than dancing in the sunlight improving my tan. As a writer I had an obligation, right? Ack, but that's far from our topic! Ahem, I'm going to tell you a story that livened up the dullness between New Years and spring, in fact it happened in the end of January, right as things subtly heated, or got even lonelier, for Valentine's Day. It changed the lives of so many fans, including my own, of the hit webcomic, turned manga, turned anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers.

I was in the middle of jotting down some fanfiction ideas that I knew weren't likely to ever be turned into anything, because it was winter, as well as reading some comics, looking and reading some fanmade works, the usual I'm-So-Bored fan routine. When randomly I received an email from my childhood friend Natalya, a fellow Hetalian and a fanartist who adored showing me her drawings, which normally consisted of only a pairing or a solo. Somehow I managed to talk her into doing an actual group portrait, she had finished it and, per usual, was gloating about how _magnificent_ it was, even though I knew it probably was it gave me an excuse to get out of my house and look at it. When I got there, like I had predicted, it was better than she had gloated, so flawless at first glance, it was extraordinarily visible of how much care she put into her art.

"Hey dense one, want to sign it as well? It was your bribe after all."

"Uh... I guess it's fine. Where and what with?"

She spun in her chair to her locked desk drawer, taking off her necklace and unlocking it to remove a large box with a single pen. What was the point of such a space for the small object? No clue. Most things she did or had were of little sense to me though. But it was a really cool pen, it looked like a quill one that you'd dip in ink but weren't klutzy enough to knock over the ink reservoir so it was really fancy without the extra work! If that wasn't understandable, I hereby dub it the Awesomely-Lazy-And-Sexy-Pen!

"Use this pen and write in the corner under Japan's foot, yes right were my signature is. But if you write on his shoe or mess up my signature I'll _kill_ you in your sleep." She hissed. And by the way, I always had doubts on if she was joking when using that word, but I'd never dare test it with how serious she looked. "D'accord, but don't lose your head!" I retorted, taking the pen from her pale hand and delicated signed my name with my horrid penmanship, Zeairu Anotoshi. When I returned the pen to her she was snickering, causing me to glower and dare pose the question of, "What's so funny?"

"Your writing makes _Britain's_ food look _edible_!"

Speechless, absolutely speechless! That was such a distasteful insult, one of the worst ones to ever pass my eardrums _and_ be directed at me, "Well at least my cooking isn't _**worse**_ than his!"

"Don't you dare go there _Amerikos_!"

"Hey don't be derogatory! Are you trying to start something?!"

"Damn right I am now!"

This was usual by the way, happened almost every time we were in the same room together. Regardless she was to her feet in seconds, practically towering over me as we glared and lunged at one another. But we were interrupted from destroying one another when a burst of light blasted from the art, our eyes torn from each other and into that direction. "E-eh?!" A unified gasp went past us as we scrambled from one another and listened to the shouts and screams of men who one by one fell on the wooden floor. Nine in total. Now for anyone in the world we'd probably just turn and attack them, but this wasn't anyone in the world, not these men were a part of the world. The Axis and Allies.

"Hey Nellie."

"Yes Airu?"

"When did you literally become Britain?"

"Never imbecile. Why?"

"So I'm not insane, yes?"

"I question that."

"I'll ignore that statement for the time being. But you see them as well, correct?"

"If you're referring to the nine anime males sprawled across my bedroom floor like lab rats waiting to be tested on then yes, yes I do."

"So you didn't become Britain?"

"Nyet. But this is..."

Finally our composure gave way to bursts of fangirl screams and shouting, "_SO FREAKING AWESOME!_"

And that was the day that set in motion one of the biggest changes in our lives... forever. Yet I can't help but wonder if my prompting was the best or worst idea of my life... since things would get a little _competitive _around here.

**Alright, prologue end. Please review. Ideas and characters are well used and supported. Just fill out the basic chart below, if not enough information is given, expect a message.**

_Nickname: (Prefers it having something to do with the FFN penname if possible)_

_Appearance: (What you look like physically, age and your clothing)_

_Personality: (What do you act like, tsundere, yandere, all those things, and if you have a hidden personality please explain)_

_Other: (Anything else?)_

**You can either put it as a review or as a PM to me, if you want to add or take away things later then PM me please and thank you.**


	2. The Senses of a True Fan

**Second chapter in our series of reforms finally finished, gotta love our vacation week, right? We'll still add characters for now, it may have some different rules later on, please leave a review or PM for our magical assistance, and hope it's not Nellie who responds... she has no people skills. Oh! And if you want to request a canon character, go for it!**

**Note: We refer to the United States of America as USA, US, US of A, United States, or United States of America, sometimes we will slip and say America. It is an incorrect term since it would refer to two continents. For nationality we say United Station, and the seldom slip of American.**

Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves? /Self-Insertions and OCs, some back up and materials are very appreciated/ Credit is given to the Respective Owner(s)

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Shouen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Hetero couplessexuality, OCs, Fangirls, FanBased Works, Self Insertions, Randomness, Mild Language, Other

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers, THE IDEA OF CHARACTERS FINDING THEIR OWN FANFICTIONS, DOUJINSHIS, FANARTS, ETC., OR THE OCs AND SELF-INSERTIONS DONATED. WE ONLY OWN A FEW JOKES, OUR TWO OCs AND SOME DIALOGUE!**

_Nellie: There has been plenty of warning that there are self-insertions and OCs present in this story. So no ignorant people are welcome to review some sort of flame and such because we have given too many warnings above. Kindly take what is left of your obviously wasted time and read or click that beautiful back button at the top of your screen, otherwise your lips are sworn to silence. You are honestly an idiot to read something with full knowledge that you won't be enjoying it, why waste your limited time? You are not being forced to read this, no one is holding a gun to your mindless skull, so you have no right to complain if you do not like this one aspect. Understood? Constructive criticism is well appreciated and is the only thing we give to anyone else. Bottom line being, respect us, our time, and our effort to bring a well loved piece back to life and we'll respect you. Obviously this little rant will not be pleasing to all, neither of us care, it's about time your runts learned manners. Good freaking day._

A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare... FANS!

Chapter Two: Senses of a True Fan

_-The Story So Far-_

_Ciao a tutti! Zeairu here with a recap otherwise known as 'The Story So Far':_

When I went to see Natalya's latest fanart, a group portrait of the Axis and Allies, I had no idea how much it would change my life just by signing by name with her special pen! BAM! Said groups were on her floor!

"Hey Nellie."

"Yes Airu?"

"When did you literally become Britain?"

"Never imbecile. Why?"

"So I'm not insane, yes?"

"I question that."

"I'll ignore that statement for the time being. But you see them as well, correct?"

"If you're referring to the nine anime males sprawled across my bedroom floor like lab rats waiting to be tested on then yes, yes I do."

"So you didn't become Britain?"

"_Nyet_. But this is..."

Finally our composure gave way to bursts of fangirl screams and shouting, "_SO FREAKING AWESOME_!"

And this that's what happened after our lives became more... fangasmic.

_-On to the Chapter-_

The men watched our US-like spazzing, myself actually being a native US citizen and Natalya having dual citizenship made it almost natural. When composure was lost we would become stereotypical United Stations, and knowing this to everyone but dear USA currently saw us as annoying and loud 'Americans'... oh dear. This made us compose ourselves in a more hurried pace, a scarlet blush decorating my cheeks and our eyes fell on the nine of them. For sure, I knew I was embarrassed, Natalya on the other hand was unreadable. My weight was shifted from foot to foot, being completely shy and silenced for the moment, but I knew Natalya wouldn't be first to speak, she never was.

"I'm so very sorry! ...U-uh... hello and welcome, I'm Zeairu Anotoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you all," I said, voice loud then getting awkwardly quiet. Oh the blush I felt burning my face. When my blonde friend decided to remain a doll so I jabbed her side with my elbow, she growled almost and finally spoke, her accent playing with her words, "...And I'm Natalya Belorusov... it's a pleasure to meet you all." Our eyes met, the awkward silence progressing as no one really wanted to speak, so we both spoke at the same time, "Please excuse the strange circumstances..." We had apparently signed a silent mental peace treaty, not wanting any of them to know of our fighting tendencies or how violent we potentially get around each other. Also just in case Germany was carrying a loaded pistol... we didn't want to find out in a bad way.

"_Buongiorno! Mi chiamo_ Feliciano Vargas~!" A copper headed male with honey brown eyes broke the silence. The Italian bolted to his feet and approached us like the overwhelmingly cute flirt he was, if you called naming pasta real flirting I wasn't truly certain. But I was sure he could do better than that, but I didn't want to tamper with that thought, there was a possibly armed German in the room that would shout in three, two, one, "**Feliciano**!" Sergeant voice a go! The slick blond hair man with piercing blue eyes stood, yanking on the Italian's arm with his muscular one.

"D-don't worry about him... i-it's fine..." I stuttered, frightened a little. Natalya even seemed startled by the yelling, but it could have been because she wasn't fond of loud noises. "Ah Ludwig you scared _les belles filles_~! _Bonjour mademoiselles_, _je m'appelle_ Francis Bonnefoy." A Frenchman stood and hooked his arm around the German's shoulder and laughed, flipping his golden hair. Deep blue orbs stared at us with a smile on his lips, his little stubble being a trademark on his chin. We smiled and waved a little to his wink as his frenemy stood behind him and brushed himself off. "Hello, I am Arthur Kirkland." He had short and messy blond hair and beautiful emerald eyes... don't look at the caterpillars by the way. Just don't do it, you'll be tempted to ask.

Next the sole raven haired male stood and bowed, his chocolate eyes distant but staring at us, "_Hajimemashite_, Honda Kiku _desu_. _Douzo yoroshiku_." I nearly died, for having to recall what it was that he said in English translation and for actually seeing him! "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones!" The hyperactive dirty blond young male jolted forward soon later, cerulean eyes glimmering as Feliciano's had a short few minutes prior. And of course now I was curious all over again about what that damned F stood for, until another voice spoke, "_Nǐ hǎo_! _Wǒ jiào_ Wang Yao!" Natalya and I looked at the long deep brown haired male who stood up with a panda in his arms, eyes honey brown and sparkling... especially after he saw a certain hat I forgot to remove. "P-panda! You h-have a panda on y-your head aru!"

"Hmm..?" I started, being completely forgetful of such and touching my head, "Oh, I suppose I do." One of my two favored outdoors hats rested on my head, this one being the panda and the other being a penguin that was currently on my bed at home where my cat, Luneria, was probably sleeping on. "I-it's so cute aru!" he was stuttering and attempting to regain composure, it took a while but in the meantime I took off my hat and released my black hair so it would speed up the process, and be less rude in my friend's home. It remained in my hand though, being unsure of where to place it just yet. After this humorous event the tallest member of the group stepped forward, his innocent voice speaking, "_Zdravstvuyte_. _Menya zovut_ Ivan Braginski. _Ochen' priyatno_." Again I had to scour my encephalon to figure out what he had said, it came to me eventually but not before another followed, "Hallo. _Ich heiße_ Ludwig."

"No surname?" Natalya inquired.

"_Nein_."

"I see..."

Our eyes looked at the men, all were skyscrapers to me, Natalya fit in with heights sadly. My peeked around the group to the quiet Canadian who was holding a little polar bear, "_Et tu_?" He was almost directly behind his brother Alfred, or as we knew him USA, who was eating a highly unhealthy piece of fake animal product that I would like to point out is primarily made of corn... ahem, known as a McDonald's hamburger, along with one of their chocolate shakes. Anyway, he seemed to smile and step into our direct view, "I-I'm Matthieu Williams..." his voice was just above a whisper, making it hard but not impossible to hear. After that once again silence fell upon us, we all knew we each had questions that were generally the same but who would begin the transaction was the sketchy thing.

Then it dawned on me when a lot of things just didn't.

We were in a very mutualistic relationship of needing one another. Them obviously more than us but Natalya and I needed to retain some sanity about this all. And them not being a joke and seriously being the nations we grew to adore was just enough to give us both a fangirl dosage and make us not feel nuttier than most of them believed dear Britain to be. And well such awkward silences were something Natalya and I were accustomed to being the polar opposites in practically every aspect we were, we still vainly attempted to avoid them... but they were a constant appearance in our lives together. Lovely, yes?

Luckily, Alfred decided to break the silence and ask the questions that no one wanted to ask, in his 'heroic' voice of course, and no not hamburgers or McDonald's so hush.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the United States of America." Natalya answered. My brown eyes fell on Japan's subtle grimace, the thought of fluorescent cakes and fatty foods must have been horrifying, thinking about it now was even pretty atrocious to me.

"Oh cool! Haha! But why are we in your house dudettes?"

"Good question, one that we haven't yet received an answer to ourselves, frankly." I replied, eyes trailing onto Natalya's deep blue ones. We had the knowledge of the fourth wall being smashed to bits, whether they were aware of them being anime characters or not wasn't known. We knew that they knew of their country status and were trying to hide it from us, and we were trying to play along with it... all of us were seeming to avoid the fact that their entrance to the house was anything but normal.

Once again I was distracted while Natalya spoke all professional and the like to them, making my way behind Ivan and putting my hat absent mindedly on the desk, right on top of the picture before anyone of them noticed. Of course at this moment such discreteness meant nothing to me, just like how none of Natalya's Hetalia stuff being visible was also not an important thought in my mind. I wasn't aware of how badly that could puncture things; but I was growing tired of the petty questions and needed some time alone as well as walking time. And apparently so was Natalya. Damn how in sync our anti-socialism was, so uncanny! Of course she would be the one to think of the perfect excuse to leave, "So... is anyone thirsty? I'll get you all some water."

She inched towards the door as she spoke, ready to leave me alone with the group. Being left alone with them? It wasn't the issue, it was people in general that was. So I made it more difficult for her, "Can you get me some orange juice instead?" Her eyes glared back at me, so I smiled sweetly. To keep the act she had to oblige. But she would get revenge... she always did.

And well, despite my anti-social tendencies, I really wanted to gain at least one friend. Maybe I'd be reassured in such a situation; I thought of someone who was as awkward as me like Ludwig or Kiku, or attempting to befriend Ivan and see why so many were terrified of him. But I had no choice in this matter when I was chosen as a certain Italian's speaking partner. As he spoke I sort of did and didn't listen, there was a lot of flirting and then just random chit chat that didn't make too much sense to me. For some reason I couldn't focus with the endlessness that Ludwig was constantly trying to hush... until he mentioned food.

The best way to get my attention, food.

And the fact that we were both gourmets made the discussion even better, even Francis and Yao joined in. Right as it got interesting was when Natalya returned with a tray of water and my random juice. We did not want nor need drunk men, not like we would be able to get the alcohol anyway. I helped her serve the water, asking each if they had anything dangerous on them, which almost everyone did so they had to place the items on the bed. We also didn't want nor need pissed off countries, and no deaths either... not that they could die. But we could, and that was a really big N.O.

"So where do you all come from?" I asked casually in an attempt to seem clueless.

"London, England."

"Paris, France."

"Moscow, Russia."

"Beijing, China."

"Washington D.C.!"

"...Quebec, Canada..."

"Berlin, Germany."

"Rome, Italy!"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"And yourselves_ mes chéries_?" Francis asked, oh great.

"...Originally? Somers Point, New Jersey, USA." I muttered, feeling a little weird for some reason.

"Born in Moscow." Natalya said, national pride glimmering in her density.

"...Ahem... so, we still don't know why you're all here... or how to return you," I started, rubbing the back of my neck and kicking the floor, "But why not we... try be friends?" It seemed as if Arthur was preparing to say something when Natalya yanked me to the kitchen downstairs, juice and all, "Back in a moment!"

And despite being so far her voice was still in harsh whispers, as mine became.

"What the hell was that for Nellie?!"

"You know that other fans will begin to feel their presence and start looking for them just as I know! How can we stop this, we can't _always_ be here."

"Enroll them in school?"

"_With what money and on what grounds dumbass_? We'd be sent to the mental hospital if we told the truth."

"C'mon, we're on vacation right now... let's just... wing it."

"Stop being stupid, you have choir rehearsals in just two days and I have work tomorrow evening."

"I could take some to class and you to work... I suppose..."

"And the fans?!"

"Let's not be so worrisome right now, that bridge has yet to come."

"You're too freaking carefree right now Zeairu."

"And you're uptight. Newsflash! DREAM COME TRUE HERE! Just enjoy it a bit and stress it later, 'kay?"

"...Airu... we don't know what effect their presence will have in our world and the absence from their own..."

"Just relax, that's another thing to not worry about now... and oh my! What if they find those things?!"

"What?"

"Fanfictions, fanarts, doujinshis, everything else! And all of the yaoi ones and such!"

"...Embarrassed... flattered... disturbed..."

After that we stood in silence and stared at each other, being glad with the way her room hid the evidence for now. But neither of us could remove the inevitable words that slipped from our lips in unison, "Crap!"

_Meanwhile Somewhere Else (Nobody's POV)_

In other places peculiar feelings began arising in a special folk, Hetalians. None of them could understand it, but it was like an intensified feeling of the feels a fan receives on the day a new episode comes out. But as stated it was intensified. On a grand scale. The 'Hetalians' became increasingly aware of this feeling within a short time, soon little Zeairu and Natalya would learn of a nation's best dream and worst nightmare... FANS!

**Well that's the second chapter's revision, as you can see we've added the languages that some of you may or may not understand. So here, translations:**

Buongiorno! Mi chiamo...: Good day/Hello! My name is...

Belles filles: Pretty/Beautiful girls

Bonjour, je m'appelle: Good day/Hello, my name is...

Hajimemashite, ... desu. Douzo yoroshiku: How do you do, I'm... . Nice to meet you.

Nǐ hǎo! Wǒ jiào...: Hello! My name is...

Zdravstvuyte. Menya zovut... .Ochen' priyatno: Hello. My name is... Pleasure to meet you.

Hallo. Ich heiße...: Hello. My name is...

Et tu?: And you?

Mes chéries: My darlings

**Please review, give ideas, and character donations or requests. Either can be made as a review or PM, you're free to make revisions later on if you please. The more specific the quicker you can see your character incorporated and the funnier this gets.**

Nickname: (Prefers it having something to do with the FFN penname if possible)

Appearance: (What you look like physically, age and your clothing)

Personality: (What do you act like, tsundere, yandere, all those things, and if you have a hidden personality please explain)

Other: (Anything else?)

**And so you can know what Zeairu and Natalya (formerly Claire) look like now:**

_Nickname_: Airu, Ru-Ru, Koneko (Full name is Zeairu Anotoshi)

_Appearance_: Zeairu's pretty small and slim, being approximately 5'3". She has shoulder length black hair that is normally kept straight but naturally pretty curly with her bangs separated on the right side. Her eyes are light brown, a small reddish tint because of too many red blood cells near her irises. Often she'll be wearing black jeans and black anime or band tee-shirts as well as converse sneakers. On more special occasions you'll see the full blown goth look with a plaid red and black mini skirt accompanied by chains, fishnets and converse boots, a form fitting black shirt and plaid vest plus tie.

_Personality_: Naturally Zeairu is very nervous and shy when she firsts meets people, and even though throughout the relationship she will remain pretty awkward her formality will start to fade. She's more optimistic than her friend but tends to be a hardcore realist and all too brutal with honesty and opinions because of it. Despite it all she's very carefree and pretty childish, even though adults often call her mature, being impulsive, loud and cheerful. She worries for everyone and clings to her friends emotionally and physically. In the end she's very cleanly, even close to being OCD when it comes to food and her home; her humor being crude and sometimes cruel.

_Other_: Zeairu loves animals, owning a black cat names Luneria or Luna. When going outside you'll see her panda or penguin hat on, at all times. She was born in the US and has yet to leave, but she hates beef and most United Station food being the gourmet she is. English and Spanish were her first languages but she has been picking up French, Italian, Sicilian, and Japanese in more recent years, using her knowledge of history and language in many published and unpublished fanfictions as well as her unpublished novels. Singing and writing are her passions aside from learning and anime; Zeairu's severely afraid of mold and water, sometimes even heights if she's too far from the ground.

_Nickname_: Nellie (Full name is Natalya B.)

_Appearance_: Natalya's more developed and weighs more than her friend, heighting at 5'6" or 5'7". She has long and straight light blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as pretty pale skin. She often wears blue jeans and tee-shirts of darker colors and a jean jacket. She has a cross necklace on, always.

_Personality_: Natalya's very shy on first meetings, not saying a word to anyone she doesn't know, but as time passes you'll see how she can be very rude, sarcastic, and socially awkward. In her own way she is kind, but she's very reluctant and unsure of how to display such to others. She is impulsive, blunt, and honest, as well as being a pervert with cruel and crude humor. Natalya, finally, has anger management.

_Other_: Natalya as well loves animals, owning a dog named Lemon. Her cooking is limited to bread and fish, very rarely she can make soup, other than that she is a nightmare in the kitchen. On the subject of food, her favorites are from her homeland, Russia, but she also really loves beef. While also on the native subject, she's got dual citizenship between Russia and the US, don't ask about the process since it's a sensitive subject. From it she fluently speaks Russian and United Station English. She's a fanartist and very good with technology; also she's afraid of the dark.


	3. Awkward Meetings

**Third Chapter up! I'm so happy hearing all the positive feedback and being allowed to use the OCs/Reader-Inserts from the kind readers! It all makes me so happy, I can't help but keep this going and getting all giggly and excited, I guess my little rant was a good job too, predators have stayed away from me~! :D So at the end of this chapters our beloved Reader-Inserts (and the beginning of the next chapter) make their offical debut, and just because they've debuted doesn't mean that more aren't welcome, I'd love to get both genders since I LOVE YAOI/SHOUEN-AI and I may add in the girls at some point. Now I've been asked if this story is plotless or not and to be honest it does have a plot, a nice and steady slow plot that will only give the tip of the iceberg for a while, so we won't be done within a few chapters, this thing will be going on for a LONG time I'm sure, and I'll accept OCs until I actually say that it's enough to get them. I'll use everyone's OC to the best of my ability and there won't be much if any hogging the spot light (except my own OC since it's kind of told from her perspective o.e), such I may use some a little more than others but that will only be for certain points, I do this often, just giving some future information~ In other news... my cute RoChu fanfiction is finally done! My own stories aren't but those are hard to finish completely! I've been doing good in school too (Yay!) so I get more time to write this and other stories. Still supposed to be funny and cracky, so please enjoy it like I did! Also I'll still, if by request, add other charatcers later but you must leave a review or a PM for me to know you want them here! (Like Prussia, Romano, Spain, Autria, Hungary, etc.)**

Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves /Self-Insertion, appreciates some back up and materials :p/ (Gives Credit to Respective Owners of Course)

Rating: T-M (May change later for various reasons)

Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri/Shouen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Hetero couples, OCs, Fangirl attacks, FanBased Works, Self Insertions, Randomness, Other

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himarua-sensei DOES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF CHARACTERS FINDING THEIR OWN FANFICTIONS, DOUJINSHIS, FANARTS, ETC. OF COURSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO DOES! I ONLY OWN A FEW JOKES, MY TWO OCs AND SOME DIALOGUE!**

_(As a note and another warning too, obviously I've warned that there's self-insertion in this story, and others can be instered too. So if anyone just wants to come here and review with something stupid like a little jackass you can click the little back button up top or keep your mouth shut. You'd be the dumbass to read something you knew you weren't going to like and I will tell you off in the rudest way possible. I am NOT forcing you to read this and I am NOT holding a gun to your head, I do NOT have Germany or Switzerland holding you at gun point if you don't read so don't come complaining your annoying ass to me if you don't like it. Got it? I love constructive critisizim and that's all I give to anyone else, I give you respect so I expect it back. I'm tired of the stupid, arrogant, jerks criticizing me without giving a single hint of what the hell was wrong in the first place! This obviously won't please everyone, my rant is over, no mean to offend but this needed to be said before any incidents got repeated. Thank you and enjoy.)_

A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare... FANS!  
><span>Chapter Three: Awkward Meetings<span>

~Last Time~

Hello everyone! Claire here! So each chapter we'll be doing a recap with either me or Zeairu as to what's happened so far, starting from the first chapter, on. So here's Chapter Three's 'The Story So Far' or 'The Overview':

~Chapter One~

Our lives just changed forever after that idiot, Ru-Ru chan, signed my new fanart of the Allies and Axis from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Sure she came up with the idea for the group portrait and that's why I allowed her to sign it with my special pen. But then BAM, the characters were really in my room and she accused me of being England for chrissake! We fangirled for a while once we realized it wasn't fake though.

~Chapter Two~

We finally calmed down, went through introductions, forgot Canada and felt bad about that, and tried to figure out what to do with them. We failed and it's all Ru-Ru chan's fault! After all of that we were in the hall talking quietly about what to do, she was too nonchalant about it! Ugh, but then it occured to me about all of the other fanworks and I brought it up :

"Say what if they find those things?"  
>"What things"<br>"You know, fanfictions, fanarts, doujinshis. All of those."  
>"Flattered or embarrassed I'm guessing."<br>"No I mean the YAOI ones."  
>... "Crap!"<p>

I'm sure that this is all getting more and more... confusing...

After returning to the room, not much conversation had been exchanged other than the talkative Italian, Frenchman, Chinese and American. There were seldom statements by Japan, Germany and England but Russia didn't seem to speak again since he introduced himself, all he did was observe. Canada might've been talking too but no one could hear him or acknowledged his presence enough to hear him anyway, poor maple syrup lover. When they came it was around three thirty in the afternoon, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking though since me and Claire had finally calmed and adjusted ourselves to their presences here, so we could be more natural. But before we knew it, it was evening and nearing dinner time and yet again I was dragged into the hall by my brunette friend. "Okay genius I don't have enough food or money here to feed all of us!" she squeaked quietly as Italy seemingly floated out of the room at the sound of the word food, Germany harshly calling him from inside. We stared at the auburn hair male curiously, wonder how he could just float in, even though we were no longer in a show at the moment. "Yes Italy?" I asked. "Ve~ do you need any help cooking?" he asked, a blinding smile on his lips. We failed at trying to hide our troubled faces, until I noticed a devilish grin spread across Claire's mouth, "Say Italy. Can you tell everyone to be ready, we're going to Ru-Ru chan's house for dinner!" I was left speechless, when did we decide this? Before I could reject the proposal, er... more of a command, Italy had already disappeared into the room. "What the freakin' _hell_ Air-chan?"  
>"You got more food, money and room in your place! It's only right."<br>"You're the one who... arg! Just because my parents are on vacation!"  
>"Come Queen of Nonchalantness, don't lose your cool, not like one of them will appear in your bed while your asleep. It'll be like a little sleepover."<br>"... If one does, I'm coming after you."  
>"What happened to your dream talk, eh?"<br>"The fear of getting raped by _France_..."  
>For a long moment we were both silent with a similar grimace on both of our faces, then Claire finally spoke, "I'll sleep in your bed tonight..."<br>"Uh... it'd be safer but..."  
>We listened to the disturbing excitement coming from France inside of the room, <em>the fear for my vital regions increasing at a rapid rate<em>, America was excited too but he wasn't going _'Ahonhonhon'_ with a possible rape face. "See they're _so_ excited!" Claire cooed in my ear, with a sigh I finally agreed. "Son of a... fine damnit. But you owe me." A deep blush invaded my cheeks as I reentered the room to grab my hat. "Hey, hey Airu-chan! Who's cooking dinner?" Italy sang as he hugged me, I casually just fixed my hat on my head and answered, "_Airu_-chan? Uh... me I guess. But don't worry I'm not a terrible cook. Claire'll help too. My main thing will be dessert though..." I looked over at Japan's fearful face, "It won't be florescent I swear!" he exhaled in relief, no scary colored American 'pastries' for him. I slipped my coat on as Claire went to shut off lights and lock doors and windows.  
>"Where do you live?" France asked, I didn't look at him but just the question was enough to send chills down my spine.<br>"The other side of town with at my grandparents' old home. I live there with my parents and siblings who are currently on vacation."  
>"Then why aren't you with them?" England asked slowly.<br>"Ahh... I'm the only one still in school. Even though it's my vacation month, they'll be gone for more than the time of my vacation since they just left yesterday. Anyway, you ready Air-chan?"  
>"Yeah, come on." Claire said, no one noticing that she had been in the door way for a while now. I went over to her and we started for the door, listening for the guys to follow which didn't take too long. Once outside we started to break the awkward silence. "I can fit five in my car and Ru-Ru chan can fit four in hers. So we're gonna split you guys up into groups." Claire said, eyeing her object of <strong>derranged<strong> obsession, Russia, until I cut in to progress her torture, "So, since my car's taller and we want _everyone_ to be comfortable, I'll have Russia and Germany in my car." She glared daggers at me, trying to keep down the growl I know she was desiring to release but it didn't work too long, "_You are an ass!_" "_Wow_ you're on such a cosplaying roll today Air-chan! First you somehow became England and now you've turned into Austria! Good going!" I sarcastically remarked, she was fuming as I turned to the Germany and Russia and said my apologizes, "Sorry that you two have to get stuck together for a car ride, it's just you both are so tall!" But for once I didn't expect what my pissed off friend was next saying, "Well then I'll take the smaller ones, no offense intended. _Japan_, China and _Italy_ too." I stiffened at the sound of two particular names but managed to keep on a fake sweet smile on my lips, plotting her death in my mind. "Fine. But then that leaves the four that are relatively the same height, England, France, America and Canada."  
>"Alright, seperate France and England so there isn't much fighting."<br>"Then you take Canada and _France_. I'll take America and England."  
>"Why don't I get a say in this?"<br>I simply just widened my grin that only she, and possibly Russia since he had mastered this, could read as, 'To-Increase-Your-Torture', the others thought nothing of it since I didn't obtain a purple aura. I went back to my supposed sweet self as I opened my car and noted that I was significantly shorter than all of the guys that were about to enter. America took the front passanger's seat, and England sat in the back between Russia and Germany, realizing also that I may have World War III begin in my car. "Dude you have a _sweet_ ride!" America commented on my deep red Cadilac to where I simply nodded and thanked him. Once all strapped in I became slightly concerned for Claire, she was_ stuck with France_ and it looked as if he was in the front seat, Canada by the window, China at his side, Japan next to him and then finally Italy. Her car, like most of her clothing was a shade of green, it was pretty and didn't stand out much although whenever our cars were parked together we looked like Christmas came early.  
>I decided it was time to start my car, out of habit I was never looking up whenever I started it and only glanced up after the engine was surely on. When I glanced up this time though there was a group of girlsup the street, about seven or so. Some were tall and some were shorter, but they all had that trademark <strong>fangirl aura<strong> to them which meant that our beloved Axis and Allies had been detected and people were coming to meet them and do somethings that could be considered unspeakable in some cases. I became uneasy and hoped I wasn't the only one who saw them since I could've just been paranoid, but of course my unease became contagious, "Are you alright?" I heard a British accent ask from behind me, I merely glanced up at the mirror into his emerald eyes and gulped. "Y-yeah I'm fine..." I wasn't too sure if they had spotted the guys yet with their distance but it was in the currently unwritten rule book of fandom crossed with reality: **NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A FAN, THEY COULD BE CRAZED!**  
>They all were pretty similar in dress, one in black off to the side though and one had the nerve to wear short shorts in this weather! It made my head swim with an obnoxious amount of insanity! Until my phone rang from my side with Russia'a Marukaite Chikyuu as the ringtone, I knew it was Claire, since that's the ringtone I picked for her, but I was either too distracted or too embarrassed as Russia's grin grew across his lips from the back of my seat, "Are you going to answer that, da?" his thick accented voice asked from behind me. "Y-y-yeah..." my hand shot for my phone and answered it right before it went to voicemail, the girls still apporaching. "Hello?"<p>

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE?"

"No hello? How rude but if you mean fangirls heading right for us than yes, yes I do."

"Okay! I thought I was CRAZY!"

"Why are you yelling? It's hurting my ear, lower your voice."

"Sorry, but what do we do?"

"Remain calm and drive?"

"Road rage?"

"Would be fun but I don't wanna get stopped by the cops today."

"Okay, which way we taking Ru-Ru chan?"

"The long way to make sure we lose them..."

"Alright then, I'll update you. You lead."

"Sure, bye."

I hung up and reversed, barely missing a tree on the other side of the street, making me squeak and shutter. "Are you sure you're a fit driver?" England snapped, possibly suffering from whiplash. "S-sorry... I'm just a little startled by something... I'll be fine." I sighed, America grabbing the wheel made me spazz just that much more. "_DON'T BE AN IDIOT! WE'D BE NEAR DEAD IF YOU DID THAT WHILE I WAS MOVING!_" "Calm down, you shouldn't drive in this condition!"  
>"STOP TRYING TO BE A DAMN <em>HERO<em>! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRASH!"  
>"<em>I AM THE HERO!<em> And we're not even moving!"  
>"DON'T YELL AT ME!" I nearly cried, so frustrated. This yelling went on for a while until Germany and England started yelling at us and Russia's purple aura began to swirl around him, Claire was beeping the horn at us and the fans had stopped to stare at the strange sight in front of them... yeah I failed at trying to keep my cool under this terrible pressure from unknown sources. I'm sure I pissed off some people and seemed immature too so I finally bit my tongue... no literally but I didn't let anyone see the blood that trickled from it inside my mouth... and just drove the long way home, suppressing tears from embarrassment. It took a near half hour longer to get to my home from Claire's than it normally would've, we parked in the back of the large house that I shared with my family to conceal our vehicles. Going first to unlock the house I allowed some tears to slip, a good day was quickly going sour as I heard Claire's voice from the bottom of the steps, "You okay?" I inhaled to calm myself and spoke as easily as I could manage,<br>"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
>"Because you're crying."<br>"Am not."  
>"You were stressed, it's not your fault. You just don't deal with stress well."<br>"I don't know what you're talking about." I finally got the door open and casually entered, turning back with dry eyes and a fake smile. "Come on now, my house doesn't bite." Claire and some others frowned but said nothing, what could they say after all... it wasn't like it was going to work after all. They all stayed in the dining room as I went to the kitchen to cook, Claire eventually joined me, a pissed off look crestening her face, "What the freaking hell Zeairu?" "Why so formal Air-chan?" I asked, slightly sarcastic. "You _know_ why! God what's up with you all of a sudden! You were fine eariler and then you just started acting funny in the car!" she growled. "I thought it wasn't my fault. So mean. Say help me with dinner. I wanna do some pasta and grilled fish with veggies and bread." I said nonchalantly. "Don't change the subject all of a sudden! I wanna... wow that actually sounds pretty good. I'll do the fish and bread then." she eventually calmed, guess she realized that I wasn't going to answer her, and for good reasons too... I didn't really know why I acted that way, I just freaked out from everythign happening at once I guess. Claire wouldn't pry for long either so it was a good thing about her, she was like a sister to me and I just so happened to piss her off pretty often and vise-versa... sibling rivalry much? But she forgot about our desputes pretty quickly when food became the new topic, now she wasn't an amzing chef, the main thing she could do was fish and bread though and she made those so good!  
>"Make your special red cheese sauce for the pasta too! And what about dessert?" she was eager, already getting out her ingridents and warming the grill. "Dunno... maybe a chocolate cake with green tea icing and strawberries?" I sighed as I placed the water to boil. "Ve~ you're making pasta?" an Italian accent drifted into the kitchen from the hall, both of us looked to see the friendly Italian. "Oh hey Italy. Yeah we're making pasta with her special red cheese sauce, grilled fish, veggies and fresh bread." Claire answered for me sicne I was making the icing for my cake. "Can I help?" he asked, entering the kitchen and gazing around. "Sure, can you watch the pasta for me?" I asked, pointing my nose in that general direction. "Sure~!" It felt like a dream again, the nice smells from the kitchen were very calming and the smiles were so contagious, by the time the actual meal was done I had the cake cooling and the icing in the fridge to stiffen. We took the food and plates to the dinner room, filling this room as well with the tasteful smells wafting from the food that was freshly prepared. "Sorry for my earlier actions, hopefully after dessert I can be forgiven for my immaturity." I slowly said, placing the dishes in front of everyone.<br>Dinner went smoothly, conversation was good and when dessert was brought there were a lot of smiles, one even from Japan at the non-radioactive looking cake icing. Throughout most of the time I recalled being back in the kitchen when Italy stared at my sauce, his eyes actually half open as he sniffed it occasionally and muttered in Italian. All of this was making me feel better even though me and Claire had to washed the dishes, through water and soap at each other every so often all along the way, when the doorbell rang and both of us froze with our eyes locked on one another. "Who could that be...?"  
>"Ru-Ru chan... it's really late, I think it's a bad idea to answer that."<br>"Nah... it'll be fine."  
>I went to the door despite Claire's worried but before I could answer it, it was busted open and I screamed in fear. Both her and the men burst into the hall as I had my second mental breakdown of the day, "<em>MY DOOR DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!<em>" the room became silent as my screams continued, at the near seven girls in my door way, the same ones from earlier. "C-calm down Zeairu... umm... may I ask why a door was just _mutilated_ and my friend just had yet another mental breakdown... this one being completely called for actually though..." Claire calmly, secretly fuming by her face, stated as she attempted to hold me back, and that wasn't such a hard task since I wasn't all that big and didn't weigh all that much either, "And I thought you were the calm one..." she stared at me with a signature _'I'll-handle-it'_ face but I knew that she wasn't going to really handle this, she never really could without losing her cool as well. "We just really wanted to see them!" one of them said, stepping forward and jumping up and down. I was near trembling when it finally came to me that acting in such a manner probably wasn't the wisest choice and manages to calm myself enough to give a firm reply, "So you had to break my door?"  
>"Yep."<br>"... that's just rude."

**Wooh! Third chapter done! :D Review please~ I need some more ideas and other characters to keep this funny, you all get credit and live a dream too, a two-for-one deal :D Gets better I swear. Just fill out this:**

**Nickname: (Prefers it having something to do with the FFN penname if possible)**  
><strong>Appearance: (What you look like physically, age and your clothing)<strong>  
><strong>Peronality: (What do you act like, tsundere, yandere, all those things, and if you have a hidden personality please explain)<strong>  
><strong>Other: (Anything else?)<strong>

**You can either put it as a review or as a PM to me, if you want to add or take away things later then PM me please and thank you~! Also it helps for humor if you give me specifics on things like which characters are your favorites and favorite couples, all that! And how you would interact with other OCs may help a bit too.**

_**And I've got a poll that'll help me with humor and ideas~! Are there any specific games that you'd want your character to play with the APH guys/girls? Like 'Spin the Bottle', 'Truth or Dare', etc. And are there specific things you'd like to happen in your character development? Tell me please~!**_  
><em><strong>Also I've been thinking of something evil... after sometime I know I'll be pretty used to reader-inserts, self-inserts and parody randomness. But I want to put it to the test soon, whoever knows HetaOni... I wanna make one of these for HetaOni with this story being a little bit of a base for it, (as in this is where the APH met my characters and how they met them) for that I'd also be accepting Reader-Inserts, male and female. Now there will be rules like you just can't come in there and kill Steve, believe me it would be so short! (And I already wanna do that but will resist my urge to do so!) So tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from all of you!<strong>_

**Oki bye bye for now~!**


	4. Sleepy Tomato Pillows

**Fourth Chapter WOOH! All of the positiveness make sme so happy, not even one bad thing so far! It's great~! So finally our Reader Inserts make their shining debut, new ones that I got as a review from last chapter will either show up at the end of this chapter or in the beginning of the next chapter. And either this chapter or next chapter... a surprise is in store! As well as in chapter 5 or 6, be prepared for two surprises!**  
><strong>In other news... my RoChu fanfiction, I don't know when I'm putting it up, I've been lazy!<strong>  
><strong>Still supposed to be funny and cracky, so please enjoy it like I did! Also I'll still, if by request, add other charatcers later but you must leave a review or a PM for me to know you want them here! (Like Prussia, Romano, Spain, Autria, Hungary, etc.)<strong>

Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves /Self-Insertion, appreciates some back up and materials :p/ (Gives Credit to Respective Owners of Course)

Rating: T-M (May change later for various reasons)

Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri/Shouen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Hetero couples, OCs, Fangirl attacks, FanBased Works, Self Insertions, Randomness, Censored Swears, Other

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himarua-sensei DOES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF CHARACTERS FINDING THEIR OWN FANFICTIONS, DOUJINSHIS, FANARTS, ETC. OF COURSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO DOES! I ONLY OWN A FEW JOKES, MY TWO OCs AND SOME DIALOGUE!**

(As a note and another warning too, obviously I've warned that there's self-insertion in this story, and others can be instered too. So if anyone just wants to come here and review with something stupid like a little jackass you can click the little back button up top or keep your mouth shut. You'd be the dumbass to read something you knew you weren't going to like and I will tell you off in the rudest way possible. I am NOT forcing you to read this and I am NOT holding a gun to your head, I do NOT have Germany or Switzerland holding you at gun point if you don't read so don't come complaining your annoying ass to me if you don't like it. Got it? I love constructive critisizim and that's all I give to anyone else, I give you respect so I expect it back. I'm tired of the stupid, arrogant, jerks criticizing me without giving a single hint of what the hell was wrong in the first place! This obviously won't please everyone, my rant is over, no mean to offend but this needed to be said before any incidents got repeated. Thank you and enjoy.)

A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare... FANS!  
><span>Chapter Four: Sleepy Tomato Pillows<span>

~Last Time~

Hewos everyone! Zeairu here! Here's Chapter Four's 'The Story So Far' or 'The Overview':

~Chapter One~

Our lives just changed forever after I signed Air-chan's new fanart of the Allies and Axis from Hetalia: Axis Powers. She let me because I came up with the idea for the group portrait, and I signed it with her special sexy pen! Then BAM, the APH characters were really in her room and I accused her of being England for a good humored joke! We fangirled for a while once we realized it wasn't fake though.

~Chapter Two~

Finally we calmed down and all of them probably thought we were nutcases! So we went through introductions, forgetting poor Canada and tried, but failed, to figure out what to do with them! Air-chan was angry that I was taking it all so well until she asked what would happen if they found out about yaoi and all of that... I didn't understand at first but... that'd be very bad!

~Chapter Three~

So everyting was going well until Air-chan decided we'd be having dinner at my house without my consent! After torturing her by having Russia in my car she tortured me by taking Japan and Italy! We were even and then we saw a group of fangirl aura-ed girls up the street and I panicked, to the point where there was a yelling contest and a pissed off but quiet Russian in my car. We took the long way to my house, had dinner and everything was calm until after dinner and someone knocked at my door. I went to answer it but flipped out since it got KNOCKED DOWN! Air-chan tried to calm me and when I finally fixed my act we had a very short conversation:  
>"So you had to break my door?"<br>"Yep."  
>"... that's just rude."<p>

And it became a positive... more and more people would find them... hopefully my door won't be broken AGAIN in the process!

So we all went back into the living room, _again_, and despite my anger I noticed quiet a few of them were just bystanders that had nothing to do with my door being malled. At the same moment Germany, Japan and China offered to fix my front door for me, which I couldn't deny how much of a help that'd be. My eyes drifted over the group of girls who obviously only teamed up as a spir of the moment thing, Claire suddenly spoke in a primarily calm voice, one that at the moment I couldn't even dream of conjouring up, first my eyes fell on one of the first girls to speak.

She had a peculiar ahoge in her long and silky rich chocolate brown hair, it was a near mess of cow licks, but pretty nonetheless, that was tied by rubber bands with stunning sapphires on them into pigtails. Her eyes were a brilliant violet that reminded me a bit of Russia, but long eyelashes and brown triangular glasses near concealed them in a sense. "Dude! Like I'm so sorry about the door! _Really_! I'm Mason Fawn Sumire Margera, but call you can call me Masu or Macy." she said with a smile. I chuckled a bit as I continued to observe her, she was obviosuly young but not too, maybe around my age and rather developed and ever so slightly tanned, she had on short shorts with tattered ends that had an eerie purple spiral on back pockets, a white midriff halter-top with frills at the hem, 'XOXO' sunglasses on her forehead and calf-high black converts with white and puple patterned laces. Her ears were pierced but I couldn't quite see the earrings she had on and she had a well done French manicure to style her fingernails. It seemed very flashy, but then again some of my outfits weren't exactly normal either. "P-pleasure..." I said slowly, a bit nervous from her boldness.

Yet again my eyes drifted to someone who seemed a bit older than me and taller by about three inches. Her hair was a seemingly unnatural long platinum blond, she had a pretty mix of blue, green and grey eyes that were covered by her glasses, her left eye seemed to have a brown-ish spot in the upper bit though, under that same eye in the corner was a beauty mark. She wasn't chubby nor too skinny and looked near exactly like an hourglass, but seemed very modest. She had on a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of nice heels that she looked very comfortable in. When she finally spoke she was very quiet and seemed a bit awkward, "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Arielle, or just A.C." I nodded and kept my curious eyes moving, keeping it in mind that she was at the back of the crowd like some others. "It's fine... really... Arielle-sempai."

My eyes soon darted to the other half of the room where a nonchalant voice spoke, "It's not a _big_ enough deal for you to flip like that though... but sorry, I guess. I'm Vine!" Her hair was boyish, short and dark brown, her eyes were hazel and they were very pretty, she was African American and appeared to be around fifteen, she had a graphic t-shirt, an oversized black jacket and loose baggy jeans on. I tried not to smile at the uniqueness of her outfit as I continued on my vision journey. "B-but... eh... n-nevermind..." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Next was a girl with a long, simple off-blond braid and blue eyes, she was skinny and seemed to have an average height. Her outfit seemed extremely plain, just jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers, she spoke loudly, "HEY! Yeah, really sorry about doing that! But we _really_ wanted to see them! Oh and I'm Rors, or Sweetpea or Volcanoboy! Any is fine!" "I-it's nice to meet you... Rors-san..." I muttered nervously.

After a while my eyes went to someone else who seemed to be my age with shoulder length, wavy honey blond hair that was down and parted to the side. She was around the height of Arielle-sempai, but she has blue-green eyes... eh, oh they shift in color! She had thin wireframe oval glasses, pale skin and was curvy but plump with a turtleneck, slacks, an ankle length trench coat and a grey beret. She was also one of the people in the back of the group, staying far from my door as it was bombarded "Hey, sorry about your door... I'm Cyke, or Cyclops or One-Eyed." she said happily. "Pleasure." I said with a smile.

Scouting the room again I stared at a scrawny and extremely short girl in very fashionable clothing, her hair was a dull and shaggy honey color, it was short and her eyes were a pale grey. She could pass to be about seventeen, but you could never be too sure. "Hello~! I'm Irene!" she near sang in a happy voice, I giggled and replied, "Hello there." I knew for sure she was the other girl to be at the back of the group.

Finally my eyes fell on the last fangirl, she was different from the rest though, she was short and had one brown eyes and one green eyes, light brown hair that dropped to her shoulder blades and appeared to be thirteen. She had on a t-shirt with the pun ,"A bicycle can't stand on its own because it is two-tired." on it, skinny jeans, black boots, and a black choker with a silver moon on it, she looked very fierce and it was very intimidating. "Why the _hell_ did I have to f***ing come here? I don't want to f***ing be here with these little b****es!" she shouted, although angry she seemed to be a bit nervous. "And that's Shadow, or Shades or Shadie." Irene said in Shadow-san's place. I nodded with Claire nervously and got confused, why so angry?.

It took Claire near no time at all to register that it was our turn for introductions, of course I was still processing and matching names to faces. "I'm Claire Nanako." she proudly said, her spring bud green eyes shimmering with delight. She turned back to look at me, making me jump since all of the eyes in the room turned to stare yet again. "And I-I'm Zeairu Anotoshi... any nickname is fine... and this is m-my house by the way." I squeaked, drawing out a few giggles from the girls. "Well anyway it's getting pretty late. So if everyone who isn't staying here could please take your leave now it'd _greatly_ be appreciated. Ya'll can come back tomorrow _afternoon_! I wanna sleep!" she declared while standing. A lot of grumbles blew up the calmness of the room as Claire turned to face me again, a sweetly evil grin lining her lips. "You go and get ready for bed first, I'll get 'em to leave and do the door and window check."

"Y-you sure Air-chan? I don't mind waiting a little longer, really I don't." I gradually asked, but she just nodded and for some reason I really did and didn't want to know what she was planning for the poor girls in this room. Whatever it was though she didn't want my 'innocent' eyes and self to be present when she did or said whatever she was going to. "There's another bathroom on this floor that you can all take turns using. Do you all have clothes?" Claire said, her head turned to the remaining nations. They all nodded and I finally took notice of the suitcases and bags they all had with them, apparently they were travelling before they got here. So I just shrugged and went to the doorway as I motioned for the nations to follow, taking a last glance over at the remaining occupants before diappearing down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go and tell the other three about the showertime. Please make yourselves at home." I said, going between them when I reached the bathroom and darted away. My fast was flushing faster and faster, my bose threatening the spill, all just by the thought of them showering no less. Lucky for me it was mostly under control until I saw my finished doown and a tired Germany, Japan and China standing by it. It was a wonderful ebony wooden door, cut to look very similar to a regular modern door, no ill marks or breaking points either, it's shear perferction just made me smile like a fool yet again, "The bathroom for you guys to wash up in is up the hall. Me and Claire will share the one upstairs, but if we finish and youu guys till need bathrooms to wash in then feel free to use it." their back were still facing me but I spoke anyway beause I that they, at least Japan, was listening to me. They all turned to me and said their thanks as I left to go and wash myself as well.

~Later~

"Waaah~ how'd you manage~?" I mused to my tired friend who was laying next to me with her eyes half closed. I help it but was near midnight now and for some reason i couldn't help but have insomnia, somehow Claire had gotten the girls to leave and the guys in bed all by herself. I just am kind of scared of how she got them to do such things on near free will. They would be back tomorrow around lunch time so we would all be nice and awake by the time they got here, and hoepfully out of school if they were in it. The guest room next door and across the hall each had four beds per room so we split the guys up so they'd all have thier own bed, except Italy who wanted to sleep with Germany like normal.

"Just go to sleep..." she muttered with another yawn. I've known her for years now and it's nostalgic moments like this that rememing me that all hyper and giddy but scared too since she could be really, really scary. "Ah~ but I'm not sleepy yet~" I said in a sing-song voice and she gave me her 'stop-being-Italy' look throw her halfs closed eyes and turn with her bac to me. With a huff of defeat I rolled with my back to her as well only to be viewing a figre how appeared to be on their knees as the direct side of my bed. I blinked to try and vanish it but it didn't work so I reached out and poked it, touching it's sily hair and it began laughing with an obnoxious, accented laugh. My eyes widened as I screamed and shot into a sitting position, clung to my pillow. Yet again Claire sprung up and she turned on the light as we allowed ourselves to adjust to the light we saw France starting to race for the door.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN HERE YOU PEEPING TOM!" we yelled as she threw a book and I assaulted him with my pillow. When he finally made it back to the hall, nuts probably throbbing in pain from the hard cover book that hit him there, we slammed the door and listened to the scolding that took place outside of the door. With a sigh we went back to the bed with the hope of no more interruptions, as we sat there Claire pulled up her pen from before and asked me to sign another fanart of her's. This one had the Bad Touch Trio and Romano on it, I didn't think anything of it as I signed and went to sleep.

~Morning~

I woke up to curses in both English and Italian as well as yelling in multiple languages as I sat up and glanced around my empy room. I had on my kitten pajamas and my hair was down, it was around seven or eight in the morning. Just enough time to shower after I cook breakfast and eat, Claire always woke up around six thirty for some reason though so she could've gotten a head start in the cooking. The fact the characters from my favorite anime were residing in my home was still registering when I got up and fixed the bed and saw the fanart I had signed with that sexy pen from before. I ran down to the kitchen to see three new but known nations standing with the original nine from yesterday and I stopped to blink, my eyes drifting between Romano, Spain and Prussia with a curious and confused face they all glanced over to me in an awkward silence. "Ve~ buongiorno Airu-chan~! Meet my Big Brother Romano!" Italy said, motioning the the heated Italian next to him, "And that is my Big Brother Spain and that's Prussia~!" "Good morning and it's nice to meet you three. I'm Zeairu Anotoshi... does anyone know where Claire is?" I said, glancing back and forth, my eye seager to see the brunette.

"She said she was going to the store." England said from the connected dinning room at the table. "Ah, okay then." I nodded and tried to figure out how to clear the room. "DIE POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled at Germany who was trapped between the Italy brothers, poor guy. Now how I was making breakfast all by myself was going to be... oh the doorbell. Lovely. "I'll get it." I muttered, going and answering it. Four new girls that smelled of fans were standing there, at least my door is safe this time.

One was of middle height and had her brown hair in a ponytail with a headband that had a bow on it and blue eyes, she was thin with a sort of large nose and plain face. She had on jeans, red converse, a band shirt, a black 70s style leather jacket and a starfruit necklace. She appeared to be around my age as well. "_Hello_?" I said confused. "Hey... so why are you hiding them? In fact how did you even keep them this long?" she mocked, very tsundere-like too though. "I'm Zeairu Anotoshi... and yourselves?" with a sigh she finalyl gave through. "Well don't think that I'm telling you because you asked! You're just really annoying and I want you to shut up! So my name's Amelia."

Another was a little younger than me but about an inch or so taller, she had long blond hair and blue eyes with a large black and white hoodie with a pair of jeans on. "...I'm Ashley Hibiki... A is fine..." she said in a shyer tone of voice.

The third was also younger, just a bit more. A brunette with medium length hair that had cherry dyed tips that reminded me a little of my own with brown eyes. She was short and had an Escape the Fate band t-shirt, ripped jeans and white converse hightops on. "Just like she said! It's _NOT_ for_ you_! But I'm Emmy or just Em."

The last girl was around Italy's height, abotu five foot seven with very long dark ash blond hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. She had pretty rosy cheeks and wore a purplish shirt, comfortable looking jeans and cowboy boots. She seemed around the same age as A-san. In a quiet but calm voice she spoke, "And I'm SunSun..."

"Well it's very nice to meet you four... uh come in. I was just going to attempt to make breakfast." I said as Amelia-san turned her eyes to me with a questioning stare, "You're alone?" "Oh no, it's just the girl, my friend Claire, is at the store so I have to do this all alone." I said, trying to hide my depressed tone and sad eyes. She looked like she became more and more annoyed as my sentence continued, it was a little scary really. She sighed and nodded, "With a face like that how can I just... ugh. I'll help you... But it _isn't_ because of you, it's my well being only!" I was quickly getting the hang of the tsundere-ness exploding from three of the four people entering my home. This was sure to be interesting.

As promised, around lunch time the original seven came over and we had to go through plenty of introductions and get a lot of information out, so much work but at least everyone was finally introduced! But it didn't seem at all like this would be the end of the infinate army of fandom. Either way we spent the afternoon talking and laughing with each other and the Hetalia guys, it seemed to be all too perfect, just too perfect. But we hadn't really figured anything out either, so bouncing off ideas wasn't working.

It was almost two days since the original nine guys got here, nearly a whole day since the new three showed up out of the blue... and we also met some of the fangirls, even so, the morning I woke up to swears and yelling still is in my mind. Running downstairs to see three new but familiar faces, Romano, the source of the swears and yelling, as well as Spain and Prussia. How they got here I'd never know but we would eventually have to get to the bottom of how the countries were getting to our world and how to return them, for now though I just wanted to have fun with this all. Normally I was alone here at home so I didn't mind the company of everyone to spice up my vacation, but it's just the large mess that'd be there at the end of _each_ day... ah damnit. _Hopefully_ someone will help me clean it up everyday that they're here, but soon America interrupted my thoughts with his obnoxiously loud vocals... I decided to pull a Japan and stay quiet even though it was already around eight at night now and all of the fangirls and guys that I had met were in my living again.

"EVERYONE LET'S PLAY A GAME!" he near shouted, sitting next to England which obviously pissed him off, "America you git! Be quiet!" he shouted, my obvious statement would be 'But England you're yelling too.' but Vine-san. beat me to it, damn, "Yeah England you're so QUIET." she said, very sarcastically too, from one part of the room. This brought a lot of laughter and comments from England supporters and anti-supporters, it was amusing to here things like 'Leave Iggy alone!' and 'Alright, you go girl!' coming from multiple sides of the room, both fangirl and nation alike.

Although I just took notice of Claire's absence when she returned with two pot lids and smashed them together like cymbols to silence the noise, as well as yelling of course since she adored it so, "HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HIS SUGGESTION ALREADY!" but that just made it a lot louder as England started fuming from an unheard comment from France, a few of the girls, me included, looked very annoyed and seemed to be getting a headache from the height of the rucas. It was getting to plenty of people, both me and Germany shot to our feet and shouted two different sentences at the same time:

Me: "STOP TALKING ALREADY DAMNIT!"

Germany: "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The two combined voices hushed the room, although his was obviously louder and much more commanding to my shaking but loud shout. "Thank you." Claire said with a sigh as she turned to America with a devilish grin, "So what were you going to say America?" His blue eyes gleamed happily as he looked over with his 'what-I-say-goes' look, I gulped nevously as I prepared myself to ask the impossible.

"We should all play a game!"

"What kind?" I asked, somehow my gut was telling me Claire and him had tag teamed with whatever game this was going to be. I wasn't the only one prepared for protest either, just about everyone else was.

"Spin the bottle."

"WHAT THE-?"

**Alright on to the fifth chapter then, the long awaited SPIN THE BOTTLE CHAPTER! Hopefully everyone was in character :D Review please~ I need some more ideas and other characters to keep this funny, you all get credit and live a dream too, a two-for-one deal :D Gets better I swear. Just fill out this:**

_Nickname: (Prefers it having something to do with the FFN penname if possible) Appearance: (What you look like physically, age and your clothing)_  
><em>Peronality: (What do you act like, tsundere, yandere, all those things, and if you have a hidden personality please explain)<em>  
><em>Other: (Anything else?)<em>

**You can either put it as a review or as a PM to me, if you want to add or take away things later then PM me please and thank you~! Also it helps for humor if you give me specifics on things like which characters are your favorites and favorite couples, all that! And how you would interact with other OCs may help a bit too.**

**And my poll is still up~! Are there any specific games that you'd want your character to play with the APH guys/girls? Like 'Spin the Bottle', 'Truth or Dare', etc. And are there specific things you'd like to happen in your character development? Tell me please~!**  
><strong>And I may be done and posting the first chapter of my HetaOni fanfiction this week! Remember, next week's chapter of BDAWN (Best Dream and Worst Nightmare oh yeah shortened it!) is the infamous SPIN THE BOTTLE CHAPTER! Anyone who has not turned in their reactions to me by Saturday won't get their own words and say in this, thank you!<strong>

**Oki bye bye for now~!**


	5. Chaotic Wine Bottle

**Finally give me a drum roll! My longest chapter and first special game chapter~ Chapter Five SPIN THE BOTTLE! Sorry for the long delay, some issues came up then I needed to recruit someone to help with ideas for Prussia so please give my friend _irene n valley_ a nice round of applause. Also today's been a pretty sad week for me and Nelli, six months ago someone very important to us, my god sister, passed and gave up in her fight with depression. A lot of people don't think much of depression and may laugh at the thought of it being a 'fight' but it's a deep struggle with yourself, keeping level headed and trying to be happy. I myself know, so this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**On a happier note, this saturday is March 17, Saint Patrick's Day AND the Italy brothers birthday! So Let's all say Happy Birthday to them and Happy Saint Patty's Day~!**

**So every few chapters will have a game chapter that will have major OC owner participation! Each special chapter will probably be given two weeks to put the final thing together instead of the usualy one week deal. ****A****nd at the end of the winter season in this there will be the extra reactions from each of the game chapters, all the funny, weird and cute things that could've been in the chapter. Obviously this story isn't gonna be very short, but just so you know in the story it's about the end of January, beginning of February. That means that Valentine's Day for them is coming up, that chapter should be up anywhere from the end of March to the end of April. Now it's probably gonna be Seven Minutes in Heaven or Truth or Dare, either way both will be played eventually.**

**_Since it requires so much imput and time Special chapters get started earlier and take longer. But it also means that the following chapter won't be that long and would most likely be a filler chapter filled with random humor or cute moments that won't really move the plot along or just give more information on the OCs._ Each special chapter has significant parts that move the plot along and show character and OC relationships improving or getting worse, imput on the desired relationships is greatly appreciated.**

**Also let's all welcome Spain, Romano and Prussia who joined the party last chapter~!**

_So before I start this chapter up I wanted to give a special thanks to the following for their much appreciated participation and support in this chapter:_  
><em>- <strong>Miki Felton Kagamine<strong> (Mason)_  
><em>- <strong>aphrodite931<strong> (A.C./Arielle)_  
><em>- <strong>Vine8Ky<strong> (Vine)_  
><em>- <strong>Volcanoboy<strong> (Rors)_  
><em>- <strong>One-Eyed Lady<strong> (Cyke)_  
><em>- <strong>irene n valley<strong> (Irene)_  
><em>- <strong>WannaDieMiku<strong> (Shadow)_  
><em>- <strong>Amelia Mills<strong> (Amelia)_  
><em>- <strong>XxA Chan<strong> (A)_  
><em>- <strong>emmy3967<strong> (Emmy)_  
><em>- <strong>SunflowerInTheSnow<strong> (SunSun)_  
><em>Also I wanna thank <strong>XxXMori-ChanXxX<strong>, the newest OC owner for the story and welcome her aboard, her OC will appear in a later chapter though. Soon I'm going to only be accepting OCs for a temporary stay in the chapters of this story so I don't get too overwhelmed but I'm hoping to get plenty of the APH characters here even though most of them will only be here for a short time period. Also let's all give a nice big thanks to my co-writer and owner of Claire Nanako, my long time friend Nelli-chan. She helped write a lot of the parts in this chapter before she went to vacation in Russia for two weeks, she also wrote most of Claire's lines throughout the last four chapters and she'll be having a more active role in the writing and development of the story. So thank you again~!_  
><strong>Still supposed to be funny and cracky, so please enjoy it like I did! Also I'll still, if by request, add other charatcers later but you must leave a review or a PM for me to know you want them here! (Like Autria, Hungary, Korea, Hong Kong, etc.)<strong>

Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves /Self-Insertion, appreciates some back up and materials :p/ (Gives Credit to Respective Owners of Course)

Rating: T-M (May change later for various reasons)

Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri/Shouen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Hetero couples, OCs, Fangirl attacks, FanBased Works, Self Insertions, Randomness, Censored Swears, Other  
><strong>THIS CHAPTER ONLY WARNINGS: JapanxRussia, RoChu, Gerita, Germancest, USUK, NiChu, Itacest, GermanyxRomano, Franada, Spamano, OCxCharacter<strong>

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himarua-sensei DOES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF CHARACTERS FINDING THEIR OWN FANFICTIONS, DOUJINSHIS, FANARTS, ETC. OF COURSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO DOES! I ONLY OWN A FEW JOKES, MY OC AND SOME DIALOGUE! MY CO-WRITER NELLI OWNS THE OTHER OC, SOME JOKES AND SOME MORE DIALOGUE! I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE DIALOGUE FOR THIS CHAPTER, SOME LINES GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

_(As a note and another warning too, obviously I've warned that there's self-insertion in this story, and others can be instered too. So if anyone just wants to come here and review with something stupid like a little jackass you can click the little back button up top or keep your mouth shut. You'd be the dumbass to read something you knew you weren't going to like and I will tell you off in the rudest way possible. I am NOT forcing you to read this and I am NOT holding a gun to your head, I do NOT have Germany or Switzerland holding you at gun point if you don't read so don't come complaining your annoying ass to me if you don't like it. Got it? I love constructive critisizim and that's all I give to anyone else, I give you respect so I expect it back. I'm tired of the stupid, arrogant, jerks criticizing me without giving a single hint of what the hell was wrong in the first place! This obviously won't please everyone, my rant is over, no mean to offend but this needed to be said before any incidents got repeated. Thank you and enjoy.)_

A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare... FANS!  
><span>Chapter Five: Chaotic Wine Bottle<span>

~Last Time~

Hey! Claire here! Now that we're at Chapter Five we're not gonna say what happened in Chapter One from here on out. And we'll slowly take out an earlier chapter's as well, so here's Chapter Five's 'The Story So Far' or 'The Overview':

~Chapter Two~

After calming down from the excitement of having the Allies and Axis in my home we tried and failed at figuring out what to do with them. I was angry that Ru-Ru chan was taking the situation so lightly and then it came to me, it'd be really bad if they found all of the pervy things like yaoi of them in our world, it took the idiot a while to get it but when she did she had the same thoughts.

~Chapter Three~

Mainly we talked until it was around dinner time and I decided that we'd go to Ru-Ru chan's house instead of staying at my house. But then when we were going to the cars she took my precious Ro-sama with some horrid excuse! So I took Japan and Italy from her but before we could actually drive off we noticed a group of fangirls coming towards us and the idiot panicked. We finally left to my house and had dinner at hers but when we were cleaning there was a knock at the door, soon after it got knocked down by those same girls from earlier and Ru-Ru chan flipped!

~Chapter Four~

So we got to know the fans, at least their names and faces but of course they came for the guys. Germany, Japan and China fixed Ru-Ru chan's door real nice and I sent her and the guys off to prepare for bed while I sent the girls home... of course how I did so I can't really say. But later that night we went to bed and that frog was there and I got a good shot at his nuts with a book. Before me and Ru-Ru chan actually went to sleep I got her to sign my newest fanart and in the morning I went to the store, meanwhile in the house Romano, Spain and Prussia had mysteriously appeared as well. When I returned there were three new fans, around noon the other seven showed up and we all talked and ate together until evening when I pulled America aside to get a game started. Everyone seemed to feel uneasy though, it was just a simple game of:  
>"Spin the bottle."<br>"WHAT THE-?"

It was obvious that this would be a very interesting evening.

I just sat on the white couch and listened to the brewing arguement, determined to either slip out of the room or figure out an excuse to get me out of this awkward kissing game. It's not mind the thought of getting to kiss one of these guys, it was a very appealling thought really even if one of them was France I could just picture him in his waiter outfit from the movie, and it wasn't that I was scared or annoyed at the possibility of kissing a girl since I wasn't homophobic it was that the whole game just made me extremely uncomfortable. And I was positve that I wasn't the only one who felt that way, especially with someone like Japan being in the room. Then it hit me, for this vacation I was given an essay for English to finish and even though I already did so I was pretty sure that Claire didn't know that I already did... hopefully at least since this was my only idea other than run.

"A-ah... Air-chan... I can't play th-the game..." For some reason the eyes of people had a bad habit of looking to me whenever I spoke, maybe because I didn't speak all that much or just because it was polite, either way I didn't like being stared at for long, I got really nervous. Although Claire's evilly angry glare wasn't comforting me in the least, her not too noticable Russian accent becoming thick like it used to be as she hissed a question, "And why is that?" for but a moment all eyes fell on Claire, whose accent was normally American with a subtle lining of Russian but now was as thick as Russia himself, until they immediately raced back to me in curiousity and other emotions I'd rather not see or think of. "I-I didn't get to do my English essay..."I said nervously. When her accent was thick like this it mean her psycho side was surfacing and that alone was a scary thought. "Stop being so uptight and do it tomorrow damnit!" she hissed through gritted teeth. Any smart person would've just given up and done as told by now but apparently I forgot my brain back in school since I got up and started running down the hall in my socks.

My floors were purely wooden, freshly mopped and waxed, that made for a slippery mess that I was used to skitting down in socks. Claire's floors however were primarily carpet so she wasn't used to floors that you could break a bone on, very much to my advantage and demise. The moment she got into the hallway her socks made her slide and fall flat on her face. I stopped and stared back at her, waiting for some sort of response. That's when a chain of Russian words flowed out of her mouth as she balled her fists tightly, they must've been swear since she was pissed off enough, it also must've been pretty graphic with the look I was getting. "Dios mio... ayúdame!" I shouted in Spanish as she bolted to her feet and trucked after me, who was running as fast as I could away from the psycho lady. Like the epic ninja I could be I managed to get to the basement, back to the living room and loop up the stairs to my room, Claire being hot on my trail. But before I left the living room I got a look at everyone's faces, some had 'WTF' faces, others had surprised faces, Russia's face looked calm but a little shocked and Spain's was a bit confused.

I was fiddling with my door knob when Claire finally caught me and started yelling really loud in Russian, I yelped and cried in Spanish as she pushed me to the wall and tied my feet, dragging me down the stairs and ignoring my pain in her rage. I wasn't heavily wounded by the time I was back in the living room but I was definetly in pain and wasn't going to try that again, although I knew it would take a while for my feet to be untied she she suspected me too try and run for a second time. Even so I wasn't stupid enough to try that twice, at least in one day. I learned from my mistakes for the most part but then quickly forgot and did the same stupid act soon later, despite my possible recollection of past attempts. It was calmed down soon though and the game began, the bottle chosen was an empty French wine bottle provided by France and the one who started was America, 'hero' laugh included, since Claire refused to start the game and America was one of the ones who pushed us all to play.

The bottle spun and spun until it finally landed on A.C., a near invisible blush decorated her cheeks as she played off a cool fascade, although she seemed to be having a mental accomplishment party inside her head. There was quite a bit of grumbles coming from probable America fans, and that was an obvious thing to be expected for everyone since everyone had fans... although I doubted that any of the people here were France fans... no in fact I was positive. This whole game felt like a ReaderxCharacter fanfictiion! So A.C. and America shared a fairly long non-chaste kiss, eiter because she wanted it, America's dominant or both. This got more and more irritation from his remaining fans, but she looked happy nonetheless as they parted and she spun. But I believe her joy was crushed when the bottle stopped at the place next to America, England. "... You're kidding right? This is just some sick prank the universe, I know it!" she said with obvious irritation. Note to self, she don't like Iggy very much. England looked either annoyed or hurt either way he was standing in front of her, his emerald eyes seemingly glowing. Although after plenty of coaxing they finally shared a short and aggrivated kiss before A.C. left for her seat again.

England flicked the bottle and watched it stop on Vine, something in my gut told me this wasn't going to go well. She went up to him, a devilish smirk playing at the sides of her mouth and stopped in front of him. Vine pointed to his eye brows and shouted, "DUDE THEY'RE _ALIVE_!" Laughing from nearly every angle came from that, poor England was getting heated and embarrassed at the same time, in fact the laughter was so immense from one particular American that he toppled over and rolled on the floor in violent shakes of laughter. "Of course they're alive you bloody git! They're my _hair_ after all!" he retorted angrily, gentleman side leaving him. It took a while for the room to calm down after that one, but there was finally a modest kiss before England retreated to his seat. She spun it and it slowed and stopped right on something that was little short of a nightmare for me... Japan. I could tell what the other girls were feeling when America and England got kissed but still, I rarely got like this, darn fangirlism kicking in. A soft blush came to Vine's cheeks also, "J-Japan..." but her actions were both unexpected and reliving, "Can ya giive me the recipe for Melong Bread?" Mystically she took out a notepad and a pen, Japan happily obliged with obvious relief written all over his face. Once the recipe was given a cheek kiss was shared so Japan wouldn't die early of a heartattack. Vine left Japan in the middle and he spun the bottle.

Now if you believed he was pale from that experiance than you had to make a new definition of pale for the amount of seemingly nonexistant color that left his face when the bottle stopped on Russia. Russia smiled his signature child's smile as he stood, towering over near everyone as he stepped to the center in front of the frozen Japanese man. "Privet Japan~" he said, smile not faultering. Honestly, I liked this pairing but I felt bad for Japan right now, he probably wouldn't recover if he gets a trama. Me and some others got cameras ready as Russia leaned fown so he was nose to nose with the trembling, smaller man who flinched on contact. Right now he was teasing him by softly breathing on Japan's lips and toying with Japan's face, now firmly holding his chin and tilting it up. After a seeming eternity he tilted his chin up to face him and whisper something that seemed like 'Here I come', but I couldn't be sure. Then he kissed him, it seemed rough, Japan didn't return the favor until Rusia pinched his arm and he barely kissed back. Plenty og pictures were taken and then they parted, Japan rushing back to his seat holding his mouth.

With his foot Russia made the bottle spin, Japan seemed to want to throw up so I got up and went behind him, "You need some water or something?" I whispered but he shook his head and said he was fine when we noticed the look on China's face. My eyes looked over to a pleased Russian then down at the bottle at his feet, following it to China's horrified gaze and gulped. I abandoned my place behind Japan and returned to Claire's side where my camera was as China stiffly went over to Russia. RoChu! Hell yeah! Heh heh... for the first while Russia did what he had done to Japan, "Kiss me, da." he said after a while with his childish smile beaming. China's face lit up in a deep crimson vlush as he took a step back only to be dragged back by the Russian and brought closer than he previously was. Russia repeated himself and hesitantly China leaned up and delicately pressed his lips onto the taller man's. He tried to pull away as quickly as he arriaved but Russia didn't allow this, he just deepened the kiss and forced China to return the action like he had done to Japan. With a finalizing bit to the lip Russia parted and sat back down in his seat on the floor, leaving a beat red Asian.

Even though China was still recovering from his Russian experiance but was able to spin, landing on A. She made her way to the center to meet him and I really couldn't help noticing the mischivious smile that played at her lips. What was she planning for China? I found out, when China leaned in for the kiss she pulled a Hello Kitty doll out of thin air and put it inbetween him and her, making him kiss the doll instead. Yet again there as much laughter and an embarrassed China, but he didn't say anything surprisingly, even so it WAS pretty funny. His cheeks were painted red by the time he left for his seat and by then the laughter had died down a bit as well. This time A spun the bottle and nearly ran away, apparently karma came quick since she got France. Once he got to the center he had one of his signature rape faces on and was 'ohonhonhon'-ing the whole time. Seriously just gain a lot of respect for her since she decked him in the gut from being creeped out, I don't blame her at all... I would've done the same thing! "RAPE!" she yelled as he doubled over and clutched his gut while on his knees. Snickers flew through the room at the injured France and triumphant girl as she kissed the top of his head so it counted and walked back to her seat.

It took France a bit to recompose himself but once he did he spun and my defensive headlights flashed on their high beams when I saw it landed on Irene and was leaned a bit towards her big puppy Loki. Yet again France had his rape face on and I near attacked him as he motioned for her to come to the center with him. But this turned into one of the most comic moments I had seen yes.

"But it landed on Loki."

"E-eh?"

In a confused amusement we all stared at the unwinding scene before us, America and England seemed to be making a bet as well as Spain and Prussia.

"Don't be rude to Loki! What if Loki's an enchanted princess under a spell that can only be broken by true love's first kiss?"

"Ma chère, I know all about l'amour. And-"

"Then why won't you save your princess?"

France slowly became gullible, "Hang on my princess!" as he dove for Loki, cameras flashing as the puppy attacked the strange nation. Meanwhile Irene spun for Loki and it landed on cute, little Italy who flinched from seeing what had just happened to France. Finally Loki had calmed and Italy gradually came to the center where Irene and Loki were standing, a worried look on his face. The white puppy was staring at Italy before he jumped on him and started licking his face, the scared Italian yelped and shouted for Germany until he realized that he wasn't being attacked but instead licked which then he started laughing and petting the Newfoundland pup. Irene giggled and kissed Italy as well, which he had no qualms about of course, before she left the center with Loki so Italy could take his turn.

Fangirl delight! The lucky little bottle of wonder landed directly on Germany who looked so very surprised with a deep red blush claiming his face. But we had to tell Italy not to attack Germant before he got to the center, but we all got our cameras ready for when the German finally did join him. When he got there the Italian jumped on him and they both fell to the floor with Italy on top. Flashes went off like crazy as Italy rapidly kissed the baffled man below him, shoving his tongue in his mouth... probably tasted like pasta. After various moments passed Germany gave in and kissed back, much to the fangirl's delight. By the time Italy's assault on Germany was haulted both of their faces were flushed and saliva dripped from both of their mouths. Now that was what I called sexual tension if I had ever saw it, very sexy sexual tension. "Ve~ Was I good Germany~? Hey Germany~ was I Germany?" Italy sang, and continued to sing as he was brough back to his seat so Germany could take his turn.

With a sigh Germany bent over and spun the bottle, watching it go and go until it ceased movement and he looked to where it pointed with wide eyes. "Really? West got the awesome me? Keseseseses." Prussia said, standing and going to the center, "But I don't want to kiss West." "Doesn't matter mon ami." France said from his seat laughing, "Exactly, you're on your own there!" Spain chuckled. Prussia had a face that seemed as if he was abandoned for a moment before his signature egotistical expression reclaimed him, he glanced back at his cehrry cheeked brother who seemed to look more and more uncomfortable as Prussia's smirk widened. Toying with strict, stuffy Germany would be fun and entertaining to watch and do. That was all Prussia could think of at the moment. Poor Germany had been attacked by an Italian and now by his own brother too, what else could happen in this game of kisses and shame... at least that was how he described it. Prussia stepped forward only for Germany to speak, "B-Bruder this... this is..." but he couldn't finish such sentance as Prussia lunged at him and crashed his lips into Germany's. Reckless lips pressed roughly on uncertain and awkward ones as the brothers kiss was captured on multiple cameras, but it was short. Prussia was too determined to see Germany's face so he could laugh... and I must say... His. Face. Was. Priceless. Almost zombie-like he walked back next to Italy and seated himself, the poor guy.

After tormenting his brother it was the awesome Prussia's turn to spin and spin he did, unluckily landing on none other than Claire, who in turn glared at him with a killer's look in her eyes. "Hell no... hell freaking no..." she kept muttering under her breath as she reluctantly went to join the silver haired man in the center. "Keseseses. So you're the lucky girl who gets the awesome me." he said, infamous laugh joining him. Her hands balled into fists angrily as she hissed, "Shut the f- up already you conceited ba-rd!" That was cold, but it didn't shorten his ego. In fact he ignored it. I was hoping to the highest plan that she wasn't going to kill him like she looked like she was, it probably took every ounce of her not to. Green eyes on Red, late Christmas much? She mouthed something that was obviously a threat but I couldn't catch what it was, judging by the look on her face though it was nothing short of violent. Although Prussia was a daring being, laughing at her anger like a fool ready to get punted like a football by her. Instead of killing him with her bare hands she grabbed his ear and yanked him toward her, nose to nose with him she hissed, "Да ты заткнёшься наконец или нет?[1]" He didn't understand but Russia made a 'fufufu' noise and all I could tell was that it was Russian since she didn't know any other foreign language. She crashed her lips to his quickly and then pushed him away roughly so that way he fell back to where he was sitting, some cringed as she spun the bottle with a murderous look lining her eyes.

It landed on a seemingly invisible spot next to America before we saw the faded Canadian sitting there holding Kumajirou in his arms like always. He probably was hoping that he was invisible right now but Claire seemed to near instantly calm, a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks as she waited patiently for him to come over. She softened her facial features to try and not to scare the poor guy more than he already was and even smiled... well he _was_ her second favorite character after all. Canada finally shuffled to the center, trembling like Japan was when he had to kiss Russia, but Claire's smile jsut widened. 'I won't hurt you.' she mouthed, giving his shoulder a tug so he'd be brought down to her level, leaving a soft and quick kiss on his lips before walking back to her place beside me. Canada himself looked happy to be alive, he probably thought for sure that she was plotting his death but was stunned that she wasn't so he spun the bottle.

Macy was the person it landed on, she blushed as she came up to join him. Their kiss was cute and short, being completely chaste, Claire seemed a lot better now that she had gotten at least one person she wanted and was only slightly annoyed at the sight... but released it soon after. Macy spun and she had a 'dreams come true' expresssion on her face with a deepening blush as it stopped at America. He came up confidently and smiled at her, "Looks like I'm up again, dude this is totally awesome!" he said, adding a laugh to the end. She stood still as he leaned down and softly kissed her, right after he pulled away though she fainted. "Uh..." I said, getting up to check on her, "Is she okay?" I managed to get her unconscious form into a sitting position but I didn't want to get her hurt by trying to move her anymore alone. "Help..." I said softly as America's laugh bursed from next to me. "The hero will help!" he exclaimed, picking her up bridal style as if it was nothing, which it really wasn't I was sure. "The couch." I pointed and he laid her down and returned to spin for his turn, he groaned at the result while some fans squealed in delight... England!

"What the bloody hell? I refuse!" England spat, staring at America with disgust and a deep blush coating his cheeks, some secret near unreadable emotion clouding his emerald eyes. "Yuck! Dude not cool! There's no way man!" America said with the same obvious disgust. I grinned devilishly as did Claire and quiet a few other girls who were USUK fans, Claire knew just how to force this well wanted kiss too. "Really now? It's not like one kiss will kill, honestly we all have to so you two aren't any exception." she said, grin growing as did their discomfort. "This is totally whack! Can't you just-" America complained as she cut in, "I don't believe in compromise." I wanted to say 'Hey Air-chan, your Russian is showing!' since it was perfect moment but also it didn't seem to be the right time so I just kept at her game, directing it toward England this time, "Also it's not gentleman-like to disappoint a lady, no?" The pairs eyes widened and they both groaned, there wasn't a way out of this and they could both see that, America could've been plotting on how to run like I did but with Claire like this he wouldn't have even got to the door before she attacked him. After about five more minutes of complaints and Claire's brutally blunt statements England finally saw that it was no use, there jsut wasn't any way around it. They stared awkwardly at each other as the fangirls of this couple waited impatiently, their mental and physical cameras ready to fire. Reluctantly they leaned together and their lips barely touched before England's face went beat red. Many pictures were taken as they melted their lips together with soft presses back and forth, standing chest to chest their kiss became a little more feverish and needy, much to the fangirl's fantasies.

It had been said that the British were one of the best kissers in the world, and at the moment there was a bit of a dominance struggle going on. Their faces displayed how much they were both enjoying this action, whether it was more, equal or less than us fans was a complete mystery to me but I watched as America gripped England's arms and pried open his mouth, tongue kiss! Wooo! They were in their own little world of sexiness, a big release of sexual tension right there, sadly France had to start with his 'ohonhonhon'-ing and they snapped back to reality, saliva dripping off one another. Both of their faces were red enough to make a ripened tomato look whiter than snow and everyone in the room could tell that they'd never be living this one down. America quickly retreated to his seat as England whipped away their now shared drool.

England tried to put up an irritated act, but it was obvious that he was failing and that he hated his 'rotten luck', still England spun for the second time, pleading wyes watching it stop of Amelia. She smiled,"Whoop! Yeah! ..." shaking her head she composed hersefl "I mean okay... I guess Pom." she met him in the middle and England obviously knew by her sudden outburst that he'd gotten some good luck this time. He leaned in and kissed her, a sweet and mildly chaste kiss, but the joy from the kiss was short lived because once it was over she spun and it landed on a certain Frenchman who gained a strange look on his face. "No... no... there's no way in hell!" she said as he came over, unfortunately she couldn't get out of it. But she managed to dodge his lips and peck his cheek so it counted and left the center with a huff.

Again disappointed France spun and became shocked getting Shadow, oh god. Her eyes widened for a moment and then narrow, "F- YOU, YOU FRENCH PERVERT!" she shouted as she flipped France off and ran, locking herself in a room. It didn't seem like she was coming out for a while, after some time we wondered if we should just skip her and have him spin again to pick another merciless victim that'd probably kick him in the process. Just as we were about to go for the skip she unlocked the door and came out, France quickly racing over and planting a disgusting kiss on her lips. And let's just say the following events were gruesome... But sometimes afterwards Shadow returned and spun the bottle, now eye to eye with the tallest here, Russia and his childish smile. "Eeeeeh!" she squeaked as she hid behind a couch while flipping him off. "F- y-you." But creepily Russia continued his smiling and went over. I didn't know what happened but he went behind the couch and she started cursing as he disappeared for a second than reappeared, going to the center to spin as she came back to her seat, slightly shaken but putting up a front.

Russia spun and near everyone was frozen, not really anyone _wanting _to get picked but the bottle's rotation ceased for the umpteenth time but this time at Cyke. She looked frightened but sympathetic as she stood and went in front of him. Like for any time Russia got picked by a girl, Claire tensed up to calm her anger and disappointment, she just watched as Cyke softly smiled and gently pulled Russia down by his shoulders so he was at eye level with her. Instead of a clash of lips she rubbed her nose against his in what was known as an eskimo kiss, a mischivious smile lining her lips. Some were curious if that actually counted but it WAS a kiss after all, she ended it by kissing the end of his nose and releasing him. He gave a childish smile again and said his signature 'Become one with Russia, da.' which she refused and for now he went back to his seat. She spun and watched the bottle until it stopped a person she held such a high level of respect for, China. She obviously didn't want to seem offensive so when he got to the center she gave him a polite peck on the cheek with a soft bow. This action was followed by squeeling from the questionably ancient nation and glomping that was to plent people's amusement. That was until he composed himself and apologized.

China cutely spun the bottle as it landed on someone unexpected, okay it was hoped for on my part, Japan. Both of them blushed a little and I smiled a happy little smile since I adored this couple so much. Shyly Japan stood and walked to meet the one who once called him brother, despite how he denied such relations, and looked him in the eyes. "I suppose this is rather unfortunate." Japan said. "Yeah... well let's just get this over with aru!" China said, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a rather childish look on his face, decorated with a soft blush. "H-hai..." Japan muttered, stiffening. China took charge here, normally I saw this as the other way around but Japan was far too modest and reclusive to do something so bold. Especially in front of all of us. China cupped one of Japan's enflamed cheeks and brought him closer, meeting him half way with a delicate but well practiced kiss to the lips. There were soft and slow presses back and forth, I took a little_ too_ many pictures but it was just fine; their kiss was very short as China seperated way too soon and smiled at the bashful nation before leaving back to his seat for Japan's turn.

Before we knew it the bottle had spun and landed on Emmy, apparently Japan wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and the only thing I could think of was, 'yaoi overdose?' which almost brought out a chain of uncontrollable laughter. It was keeping my fangirl antics under lock and key so it was good enough, meanwhile Emmy acted very nonchalant as she went to the center to meet the flustered nation. The kiss was quick, just grabbing the neck of his clothing and smashing her lips into his. It reminded me of something Romano would do... Japan bowed and made his exit for her turn to start, rubbing his probably pained lip. She did this very uneffected as England was picked for the umpteenth time and came back to the very familiar center for an abrunt and quick kiss before Emmy walked back out, a line of who knows what swears trailing from her lips under her breath... being as tsundere as before.

England was startled but spun nonetheless, probably tired of the cursed bottle by now. It spun round and round finally choosing SunSun who instantly blushed and shakily went over to him, who seemed to be either one of her favorites or her _favorite_. A fangirl squeel slipped her mouth as she stood there and England himself let out a small chuckle and light blush at the seeming admiration. He leaned in and kissed her and if this were an anime I was sure a fountain of blood would've escaped her before they parted, he grabbed her hand and kissed it after, whispering something and then taking his leave. She didn't spin, move or anything, just intense blushing and a very distant look on her face, some got up and waved a hand in front of her face but instead we just spun for her and it got Italy. He got up happily and stepped in front of her, a curious look to his face. He tried to get her attention and failed, giving a panicked look. "Ve~ Germany! Germany! She won't do anything~!" he cried, poor guy was so confused. "Just kiss her, it's fine." Claire called, wanting the game to just go on already. Italy's questioning look didn't change but he did peck her lips as we escorted her to a seat out of the circle so she could wake up from her mental wonderland.

Happily Italy took his turn and got really hyper when it landed on his own fratello Romano who didn't give as much, if any enthusiasim. Me and Claire had to force him to the center, and he seemed to hate us... a lot. "Ve~ Fratello~! I get to kiss fratello~!" Italy sang. Romano grumbled, noticing how a few were getting their cameras ready, "Just hurry the hell up and get this over with you ba-d." A deep blush went to the tsundere's face as he and his brother leaned in for a kiss, it was pretty hot. Some obviously didn't support incest though. In the heat of the moment Romano grabbed Italy's shoulder and you could barely hear him say 'Veneziano' inside the kiss as he deepened it and the kiss became a little feverish. The brothers seemed to be in a dominance battle but the elder one by a landslide, this was another sexually tensioned moment. Some unknown jerk clapped though and Romano pushed poor Italy to the floor and kicked his gut, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT VENEZIANO!" "Ve~ but fratello it was you-" Italy tried to save himself but failed epically as his brother continued yelling at him, eventually and with some help we got a crying and 've'-ing Italy out of such a terrible situation.

A pissed off Romano spun the bottle and became even more enraged when it landed on Germany who sighed. The Italian almost bolted away if Claire hadn't tackled him the moment he moved, I just watched the struggle for a moment before helping her lift and restrain him. Her holding back his hands and me clung to both of his legs Germany was safe to come over, he just stared for a while as I had. "I don't know how long we can hold him Germany, so any day now would be _perfect_." Claire put extra emphasis on the last word. Germany sighed and said, "Ja..." as he leaned and kissed the Italian on the lips, someone taking a few pictures in place of me and Claire. He quickly pulled away and Spain helped us get him to his seat and keep him down from killing us and Germany who was spinning the bottle at the moment with an awkward face.

It was Rors turn and she simply stood and went over with a big smile on her face. "Hey Germany!" She said in a loud voice. "Hi..." he said awkwardly, obviously wanting this to be over with already. But she kept with the socializing, saying many random things just to try and stir conversation when Germany gained some, tilted her chin and kissed her so he could leave in peace. She was momentarily confused when it landed on France and the room stopped... again. What torture was in for him now? But when he got there France started with his censroship worthy jokes, her following but I couldn't tell what they were since my ears were covered by Claire, Italy's by Germany, Spain just wanted to touch Romano and various other pairs of ears were protected. I watched as France leaned for a kiss and was rejected by getting a cheek kiss and a step on the foot before she went off and eas were released.

France spun and it landed yet again on faded Canada who was not expecting this at all. France went over to him, coaxing him in French with promises I could only partically understand. Eventually Canada joined France and kept Kumajirou with him, just in case maybe. France leaned in while cupping one of Canada's cheeks, leaving a soft and not so perverted kiss on his lips. It was just soft presses, Canada obviously still being very precious to France as they parted and France took his leave. I wanted to 'awwwww' but decided against it, although that was the cutest thing I'd seen yet in this erotic kissing game.

Canada stood there for a moment as he spun and watched it and dare my eyes deceive me but there it landed on Prussia, the awesome Prussia! Holy pasta! No way! I was estatic! I loved this couple and was ready for many pictures! Prussia at first looked a little bored, obviously not wanting this until he noticed the face Canada had being similar to Germany's embarrassed face. "You get a kiss from the awesome me!" he said, lunging at him andgrashing their lips together, making poor Canada panic a little. Prussia kissed roughly and asserted the dominance he had as he pryed his way into Canada's mouth that probably tasted of maple syrup. But it was sexy nonetheless. Eventually Canada pressed his lips against Prussia's once the tonuge was out of his mouth, but soon after Prussia pulled away and smirked. "I AM AWESOME!" he nearly shouted in Canada's face. Canada quickly retreated and went back to his seat with a bightly flushed face.

Prussia spun this time and it landed on a fellow bad touch trio member, Spain... who had yet to come up yet. Spain just shrugged and came up to join him. "Hey why not for this one we have a bet?" France called from his seat, the other two looking back at him, "Why not we see who is the best kisser?" A perverted and sort of creepy grin spread across the trio's faces, Spain and Prussia staring at each other differently than before. They stood front to front, a determined look entering their faces as they leaned in and locked lips, on Spain's side there was instant passion, Prussia's instant dominance. They had already started a tongue battle and it seemed that Spain was on the winning side as he grasped Prussia's lips and deepened the already deep kiss. This was getting intense and insanely hot, my camera was going to be full of these pictures! Saliva dripped down their chins at the kiss progressed and I could almost feel the nose bleed in my own nose. Both faces were only a little flushed, and that surprised me alone. After what seemed like forever the kiss ended and Spain obviously one and waited for Prussia to leave so he could spin... luckily landing on Romano~.

"Hell no! Hell f-ing no!" Romano swore, about to pull away when a few girls growled. When would these guys learn, no matter how many times you damned us, swore at us, refused, it would just happen anyway so they should have just allowed it painlessly and released their sexual tension. Romano blushed deeply as Spain bent down in front of him and started whispering stuff that I couldn't catch, but it made Romano's face light more and more and for some reason he allowed Spain to pull him to his feet but not to move him. "Come on Roma, it won't be that bad mi tomate." he laughed, his infamous 'fusososo' escaping his lips. "F- off Spain!" Romano hissed, pulling away from a confused, dense Spaniard who meely stared at him with a cute but priceless face. This was one of my favorite couples and even though I was probably already on Romano's hit list I decided to speak up, "Hey would you rather France? Maybe Germany again?" he sent daggers in my direction with his eyes but I only smiled, getting an impressed look from Claire who knew of my possible devilish ways. Despite this he didn't move and I pouted, then smirked again and stood, going behind him. Claire caught on and followed, helping me drag him to the middle even though he was shouting and swearing at us, violently lashing out.

Eventually we got him to Spain, who instantly hugged the raging nation who was trying to murder him at the moment. Spain just laughed obliviously and grabbed Romano's chin, tilting it up and planting a kiss on his cursing lips. It didn't take all that long for little Romano to calm down in the Spaniard's arms and kiss, kissing back as Spain added his tongue to Romano's mouth. It seemed to be a dominance battle for two of the world's best kissers, but Spain won and pictures were running rampage. Sadly, Romano didn't hold Spain, not even willingly touch him with anything but his mouth and this was a bit, scratch that, VERY irritating. But the Italian's pride caught up with him as he abruntly pushed Spain away, face bright red. Disappointed Spain returned to his seat and waited for his lovely tomato to rejoin him in the circle.

Romano was as angry as ever as the bottle came to a complete stop pointed at... me... damnit! He went back to the middle with a vengeful look in his eyes that made me want to run like hell. Nothing against Romano of course, I really liked him and thought he was drop dead gorgeous but at the moment he seemed ready to murder me without second thought and that was a terrifying thought... of kind of funny... pfft death by tomatoes. Thoughts swarmed my head, my first kiss would be taken by someone who seemed ready to kill me, my special first kiss... but eventually I stood and went to him, he must've been near five foot nine or ten inches since he was a little taller than Italy who was approximately five foot seven inches and I as about five foot three or four inches, him being about six to seven inches taller than me so I had to look up... his eyes still full of a devilish lust for revenge. He smirked and leaned in to capture my lips with a rough kiss that was obviously going to be made painful. I whimpered as he bit my bottom lip and somehow managed to draw my tongue into his mouth and chomped on it, making my eyes dot with tears and me squeak like a small animal in his obvious attempt to make me suffer greatly for helping to make him kiss Spain and taking multiple pictures. He pulled away with a smirk of victory lining his lips, I rubbed my throbbing bottom lip and noted that the evil, vengeful look had disappeared from his olive eyes as he left to his seat by Spain with a pleased look on his face.

I flicked the bottle for the first time and watched it spin, hoping to get someone who wouldn't abuse my mouth anymore than it already was. Thoughts of how to get revenge on Romano floaded my thoughts as the bottle came to a hault once more and my eyes widened when I realized who it was pointing at... Russia. This. Was. Hell. Certain. Death. I had nothing against Russia either, he was one of my favorites! But Claire had a Belarus status obssession with him and it SCARED ME! She couldn't harm Cyke-san or Shadow-san since she didn't really know them and it'd be rude _but _she could easily harm me since she knew me so well... well enoguh where she'd want to murder me on spot or in my sleep. Nonetheless I stood and waited in the center as Russia made his way over and I nearly gasped at his height, I thought Romano was tall but Russia was... damn I was a midget! He must've been at least a little over six feet tall if not exactly six foot! I stared up into his violet eyes that held a bright, childish glint, I was curious but glad that he wasn't in one of his psycho moods. His eyes were very gorgeous and I felt happy staring into them, despite the overwhelming dispair hidden behind the childish joy within their depths.

He looked pleased as I smiled and he leaned down to claim my already wounded lips. It went from soft to rough, proving his dominance as he pulled away and gripped my forarms with his large, glove covered hands, letting out his infamous statement, "Become one with me, da." It wasn't a question in the least but instead more of a command that deepened my crimson blush to new levels. In my mental fantasies I had always agreed to that statement but the thought of Claire being so hurt and angry... she wouldn't ever accept Italy or Japan because of me so I couldn't ever accept Russia no matter how tempting. The rule of 'all's fair in love and war' didn't apply in her head only 'no compromises' existed in her mind. Finally my mental rant came to an end as did my daze and I recalled the fact that I was supposed to give Russia some sort of answer, he was staring down at me and all. This silence was extrmely awkward but I couldn't help but wonder if he was serious, he asked this to people so often that you could never be sure so I merely shook my head and slipped my arms from his grasp. I felt bad since I knew how lonely he was and I basically just rejected him, nicely but that was besides the point! Once I was completely free I smiled up at him, reached up and fixed his ruffled bangs with a delicate hand and said, "But I'll be your friend."

Of course my naive self didn't believe that there would be many consequences of that one statement, all I knew was that if he accepted the offer then I'd have another slightly psychotic and very protective friend on my hands as well as possibly being avoided by various other countries since Russia did have the habit of stalking his 'friends'. The only thing I was sure of that would happen if I was rejected was that Claire wouldn't continue to view me as a possible threat. But at the moment he just looked surprised and uncertain, he opened his mouth to say something when the grandfather clock in the room sounded to cut him off and tell us that it was indeed midnight... joy. I had to get up early in the morning to actually do my English essay, guess I'd be up late judging by the time. "Okay game over. Time to go home! Anyone need a ride" Claire said, taking charge once again. Some of the girls asked for a ride but I wasn't paying attention to the driving chaos, I was put in charge of getting the guys to go for their baths and cleaning up the mess... joy! After I explained the bathing situation to the three new guys, Romano still having that devilish smirk plastered to his lips at the sight of my bruising bottom lip, I looked at the mess in my living room and gawked. Claire went to start my parents van while the girls waited inside and got ready to go, at the amount of people I knew that she'd be gone for a while.

So in the meantime I went to start cleaning when someone happened to tap my shoulder, I looked back to see one of the girls and pushed at my memory to recall her name... uh... Cyke I think.

"Umm Yes?"

"Zeairu, right?"

"Yeah... can I help you?"

"Sorry just saw the mess, I'm Cyke."

"Ah don't be sorry. If anything I should be sorry, I'm so bad with remembering names sometimes but my brain got it right for once! Heh... what about the mess?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed any help."

My eyes widened at the offer, could I really accept help from a guest? Both my parents and god parents taught me not to but I could really use some assistance at the point... it shouldn't really hurt I guessed.

"Sure, thanks Cyke-san!"

"You're welcome."

By the time Claire came back for the girls the living room was near spotless, Cyke offered to help everytime she came over but I told her that she didn't have to but if she wanted to I'd be grateful. Once the door shut I was alone with the guys who were taking turns with the two bathrooms... well that was someday. Man I was hungry again, maybe a little snack wouldn't harm me that much since I would be up for a while waiting for Claire after all so I locked the front door but when I turned around I near had a heartattack. There stood a soaked Russia, staring at me with his violet eyes, who had just returned from a shower I presumed as I gulped, "H-hello Russia..."

"You were serious, da."

"About what?"

"Wanting to be my friend."

"Yeah, why?"

His eyes glistened with a childish shine as his disbelief turned to joy, it was really cute. He shook his head and said something in his native tongue before he thanked me and ran off making me laugh. Along again so I went back to the living room and read for a while until I was interrupted by another accent.

"Ve~ what are you doing?"

"Reading." I answered without looking up, knowing it was friendly little Italy. "Ve~" he came over and peeked over the cover with his eyes, his curl being as tempting as ever to pull on for fun but I didn't want to deal with the coincequences. "Do you want me to read to you?" I asked with a poke to his nose. He made a face and smiled, nodding and sitting next to me on the couch. By the way this known flirt and attention whore was acting I knew he was trying to flirt with me, at least he wasn't naming pastas or else I'd be busting a gut. Either way I read to him from the start of the book, enjoying the time where someone was listening to me for once but after the first chapter I was so tired. I looked over at him and finally noticed he was fast asleep, all curled up next to me. I laughed to myself as the door unlocked and Claire came in with sleepy eyes.

"Still up?"

"Yeah."

"Well wake up Italy so you can get to sleep."

"Fine, fine."

**[1] Да ты заткнёшься наконец или нет? - 'Will you shut up?" or ''Will you shut the f- up?" (Claire did this and god I hope she wrote it right! If she didn't blame that she was tired and depressed!)**

**DONE! So tell me what you thought of it :D Review please~ I need some more ideas and other characters to keep this funny, you all get credit and live a dream too, a two-for-one deal :D Just fill out this:**

_Nickname: (Prefers it having something to do with the FFN penname if possible) Appearance: (What you look like physically, age and your clothing)_  
><em>Peronality: (What do you act like, tsundere, yandere, all those things, and if you have a hidden personality please explain)<em>  
><em>Other: (Anything else?)<em>

**You can either put it as a review or as a PM to me, if you want to add or take away things later then PM me please and thank you~! Also it helps for humor if you give me specifics on things like which characters are your favorites and favorite couples, all that! And how you would interact with other OCs may help a bit too.**

**Poll is still up~! Are there any specific games that you'd want your character to play with the APH guys/girls? Like 'Truth or Dare' or '7 Minutes in Heaven', etc. And are there specific things you'd like to happen in your character development? Tell me please~!**  
><strong>And YEAH! Posted my HetaOni chapter last week! It's like this where you can get your character in. So if you like HetaOni fill out that Character Profile sheet, thing~!<strong>

**Oki bye bye for now~!**


	6. A Beautiful World and Heart

**So this is the sixth chapter, well I'll say it now. This is Nelli. Zeairu was busy with quite a bit of school projects and makeup work, probably a little vengeful too, so it was left to me to type this up, so here I am. This was another difficult chapter to write, due to topic, but it was entertaining all the same. Also this chapter had plent of OC owner participation, so let's give them a nice round of applause:**

- aphrodite931 (A.C./Arielle)  
>- Vine8Ky (Vine)<br>- Volcanoboy (Rors)  
>- One-Eyed Lady (Cyke)<br>- irene n valley (Irene)  
>- WannaDieMiku (Shadow)<br>- Amelia Mills (Amelia)  
>- XxA Chan (A)<br>- emmy3967 (Emmy)  
>- SunflowerInTheSnow (SunSun)<p>

**Everyone on the list replied to the sent messages about the chapter and got their opinions in, but none of this would've been possible without my idiot friend Zeairu who's been putting in so much effort and time, so she deserves a nice round of applause as well. So because of recent events I, myself, have been a bit depressed and angry so if anything sounds off it's probably my writing and I deeply apologize for such things if they're noticed. Also if there's some strange grammer both me and her apologize now, the way both of us speak isn't exactly Standard English and neither of us were exactly taught such either, more or less a dialect is what we learned. But we do our bests.**

**Also me and Zeairu have received a few times (like 20 by now), talks about Japanese words or honorifics used in the story, or the small sentance in Russian and some Spanish words that were used in chapter five. Zeairu wouldn't say anything from the start, because she's _far too nice_ to mention anything but seeing her annoyed for her own birthday was a little extreme. She and I BOTH have Japanese blood, I was actually BORN there. I am Russian as well and speak it fluently as well as English. She speaks English fluently and is also a heavy amount of Spanish, learning quite a few other European languages and then Japanese as well, which she has been studying from little by her god family who are Chinese and Japanese. So quit it already, seriously. She's been tearing up enough now because of her god sister, she doesn't need any more things to worry and cry for.**

**This is supposed to be a bit more heart warming of a chapter but funny and a bit cracky nonetheless so enjoy! By request other characters are still being accepted but you must leave a review or PM to let us know. Also OCs are still being accepted, but will soon only be temporary for new people. (Like Austria, Hungary, Korea, Hong Kong, etc.)**

Summary: What happens when one fanart ends up casting an actual spell bringing the Allies and Axis to our world? And during their stay in our reality they stumble upon all of the based works of themselves /Self-Insertion, appreciates some back up and materials :p/ (Gives Credit to Respective Owners of Course)

Rating: T-M (May change later for various reasons)

Warnings: Yaoi/Yuri/Shouen-ai/Shoujo-ai, Hetero couples, OCs, Fangirl attacks, FanBased Works, Self Insertions, Randomness, Censored Swears, Other

**THIS CHAPTER ONLY: DEFINITIONS OF BEAUTY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei DOES! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF CHARACTERS FINDING THEIR OWN FANFICTIONS, DOUJINSHIS, FANARTS, ETC. OF COURSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO DOES! I ONLY OWN A FEW JOKES, MY TWO OCs AND SOME DIALOGUE!**

_(As a note and another warning too, obviously I've warned that there's self-insertion in this story, and others can be instered too. So if anyone just wants to come here and review with something stupid like a little jackass you can click the little back button up top or keep your mouth shut. You'd be the dumbass to read something you knew you weren't going to like and I will tell you off in the rudest way possible. I am NOT forcing you to read this and I am NOT holding a gun to your head, I do NOT have Germany or Switzerland holding you at gun point if you don't read so don't come complaining your annoying ass to me if you don't like it. Got it? I love constructive critisizim and that's all I give to anyone else, I give you respect so I expect it back. I'm tired of the stupid, arrogant, jerks criticizing me without giving a single hint of what the hell was wrong in the first place! This obviously won't please everyone, my rant is over, no mean to offend but this needed to be said before any incidents got repeated. Thank you and enjoy.)_

A Nation's Best Dream and Worst Nightmare... FANS!  
><span>Chapter Six: A Beautiful World and Heart<span>

~Last Time~

Hewos, Zeairu here! Finally at Chapter Six! Here's 'The Story So Far' or 'The Overview':

~Chapter Three~

We were at Air-chan's house talking until around dinner time when she decided that we'd go to my house instead for dinner! So when we were going to decide who took who I took Russia from her... she took Italy and Japan from me though. When we were in the cars and about to drive off we noticed a group of fangirls coming towards us and I panicked, I just couldn't help it! But we got to my house after a while, had dinner and when we were cleaning they knocked down my friggin' door!

~Chapter Four~

We got to know all of the names and faces of the fans that came and then Germany, Japan and China kindly fixed my front door and made me a sexy one. Somehow Air-chan got the girls to go home and we all got ready for bed... but before I fell asleep France snuck into my room and was creeping by my bedside! I signed another fanart for Air-chan and in the morning she went to the store and Romano, Spain and Prussia were in my house! Three new girls showed up and the others came back around noon, we talked and ate until evening. America and Air-chan suggested to play a game after that and everyone got nervous... Spin the Bottle.

~Chapter Five~

I attempted to run from Air-chan and failed, although she's the one who face planted the floor. We started the game and there were plenty of kisses spread around, funny and awkward ones and lots of yaoi pictures! But when Airu-chan went up because of Prussia I just felt so bad when she started talking in Russian and looked like she was going to committ bloody murder. Then Canada calmed her down thank goodness... after plenty more entertainment it was my turn with Romano, who w as pissed off at me, Air-chan and probably Spain and his brother, when was he not angry at Germany? And boy did he injure my mouth... it still hurts! Then I got Russia who didn't mutalate my mouth but it wasn't completely gentle, he gave his infamous 'Become one with Russia, da.' line but I said something that might've been bad, I told him I'd be his friend. After the game Air-chan started bringing people home and Cyke-san helped me clean! When the girls left Russia asked my seriousness of my earlier sentance, when I said that I was serious he just walked off. Then I was reading for a while when Italy came down to the living room and I read to him, him falling asleep after a chapter or so. Air-chan came home tired and said:  
>"Still up?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well wake up Italy so you can get to sleep."<br>"Fine, fine."

That was just a sample of how random this was getting, and how intimately strange...

I was still exhausted when I woke up the following morning, with lazy eyes I gazed around my room for some sign of life. My eyes fell on the fluffy beige cat bed where Luna normally slept but wasn't currently occupying, instead she was fast asleep right next to my chest all streched out. I kissed her head and got up so I wouldn't wake her. It was nine in the morning and you'd think I'd be fine since I got a good and healthy amount of sleep but no... yesterday's events loomed through my thoughts all through the night. They kept me up for a while as did my throbbing lip and tongue, it took forever for sleep to actually restrain me. I showered and changed into a knee length black night gown and white socks, today was meant for writing my essay so I didn't feel like dressing all fancy. 'What's the definition of beauty? Explain in a well written composition.' was what the prompt said all summed up but even so... I didn't knwo what to say. Guess I'd do a little survey from the people who were here.

Down stairs I went, the guys and Claire were all in the dining room eating breakfast. "Oh my god she stirs." Claire mocked as I entered the room with a pen and notebook. "Oh hush. I got some questions to ask to help me with my English essay. I'll call on people and please don't interrupt." I said, getting straight to the point. Some looked confused, figures though. It was a vague explaination so I explained again, and again until everyone understood what I was saying. "I need your personal definitions of beauty so I can try and spark my creativity." I said and pointed my pen to the first person I allowed to speak, Spain. And he had _better not_ say 'tomatoes'.

With his usual cheerful smile and tone he answered, "Well beauty isn't just in one form but many. From the simplest things to the most complex. Buildings, languages, people, anything can be considered beautiful, mi querinda." That itself was beautiful in my opinion but instead of making any noise I just nodded and wrote down notes for it. He sounded unusually wise and I waited for him to say something stupid but he didn't, he just kept smiling that contagious smile as I pointed to an eager Italian near by who had better not say pasta or I'd kick him. "Ve~ music! People, nature too! So many things are beautiful! Ones culture can be one of the most wonderful things too. Ve~ a taste can also seem beautiful, just as long as whatever is'beautiful' makes you smile~." he said this with such a large and pure smile that I felt a piece of my die inside. I stood there nodding and almost crying as I jotted down some notes and held back my speech.

Next I pointed to Italy's side where Germany sat. "... For me it's something unique that can be found by chance or by looking for it." Mister Manual's definition was short, sweet and to the point but I bit my tongue since I desired a longer, clearer explaination of his thoughts and simply wrote it down with a nod. I skipped over a few people, France included, and pointed to faded Canada who sat between America and France. My thoughts yet again went cynical and sour, well more like sweet and sticky on the maple syrup thought process... mmm waffles. His voice was near uncomprehendable seeing as how soft it was, "I think that people's personalities are what's truly beautiful, eh. Not really a particular look or place can really make something beautiful, it has to already be so." I could tell he was struggling with the explaination, it already made sense but it was getting more and more complex as he continued. I stopped him so he wouldn't hurt himself after I finished writing down the nutshell version of his thoughts.

Next it was on to the animated American to his left, or right if you were sitting in his seat. He attempted to speak with his mouth full when both me and Claire got annoyed, "SWALLOW!" she growled, clawing at the table cloth. Stubornly he swallowed as I gave my opinion, "Never speak with your mouth full! It's disgusting!" At the moment to him me and Claire probably sounded like England, but in all honesty I didn't care and I doubt she did either judging by how revolting the sight of his chewed food was. "The people in my movies and on my magazines! And then the movies themselves and then my country are totally beautiful dude! Especially this one movie that came out, man you just have to see it! It's about..." brutally honest or not I stopped listening after that, I wrote down what he had said but then also put 'artifical' in the list since that was the main thing he had mentioned. Towards the end he spoke of heros and their kind hearts though so I added it since he seemed very well passionate about the subject as I cut him off and pointed to Prussia.

I almost laughed at the thought of him saying anything along the lines of 'awesome me' or '5 meters', at the same time I hope he gave a legitimate answer. "Keseseseses. The fire of a battle. That determination someone gets when they want to win, their eyes flaming with desire. It shows the flame of their soul and it's beautiful." something I would've expected from a bred fighter like Prussia but at the same time I was caught off guard, it _was_ very deep... hint on _was_... "But then there's other things like-" "I think we've heard enough from you Prussia." I stated, denying the possible perverted comments that I had the gut feeling would follow the previous statement. "There's never enough comments from the awesome me!" he said, smirking proudly. "That's what you think." my pride killing friend said from her place at the table, irritation linging her voice. A possible fight was brewing and it would've actually happened in about five seconds if someone didn't do something fast!

"A-Air-chan your turn!"

For a long moment she just stared at me before sighing, "Hmm... well it's different for everyone obviously. For me though it's something untainted and pure... there are exceptions though. It all depends on the person, place or thing I guess." it was so sweet and honest, well it _was_. "That's why you should get your own damn definition and stop pestering everyone for their opinions!" "Ugh..." I sighed and face palmed, pointing to England for his turn. Of course my mind half expected him to say something like Flying Mint Bunny or another magical being but no. "Nature, joy... emotions I guess. They're all a form of beauty, everything's a form a beauty in some way. Being in love, romancing, can be beautiful as well... not that I really care or anything." he said, a soft of drifting look coming to his eyes as he spaced out. I didn't believe his little friends were in this world too so he was probably more lonely than usual here; I finished up my writing regardless and pointed to China who smiled, "Nature definitely aru. But beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, so as stated before, everyone's opinion is different aru. For me it's things that are natural, they are very beautiful aru." I nodded for the umpteenth time as he went along and I wrote down a summary of his words.

A jingle sounded by my feet and I looked down to see the little black cat who had walked int the kitchen for breakfast, she meowed as she passed. "Mornin' Luni." I called to her but of course she ignored me for food. Next I pointed to Romano who seemed tired and grouchy, that wasn't really a new thing though. I tried hard to keep the blush off my face at the previous night's memoirs, his olive eyes landed on my light aquamarine ones. My mind, tongue and lip was still scarred, my sacred first kiss was stolen in a rough shark bite by that very Italian. He started speaking although I was too caught up in my thoughts to be listening, all I saw was his lips moving and his eyes steaming... no words heard by my current deaf ears. "C-can you repeat that...?" I asked as I snapped back to reality, Romano glaring now, "I said it's something that attracts a person's eyes and feelings." "I-I see..." I muttered, quickly jotting it down and pointing to Japan who had his usual distant look in his eyes. It seemed as if random sakura pedals would begin to fall behind him as he began speaking, accent and all.

"I too believe natural things are the most beautiful but it does vary with each person." he said, I put it down as well and glanced at who waas left... France and Russia. Both opinions scared me a little but I rathered the latter's compared to France, whose probably would be X rated. A slight tilt of my pen to Russia I noticed that Luna had jumped on the table and sat at the edge near the Russian, at least she was away from his food. Carefully he stroked her fur as she rubbed his hand affectionately, meowing in delight at the attention. I giggled at the cute sight as he finally looked up at me with his violet eyes and answered, me writing down his words, "Something warm and kind, able to heal and help with just a smile or phrase. Unable to hate and loving, da." Something in me just told me that he was secretly talking about his own loneliness, although I wasn't going to point that out here and now. Dreadfully I knew it was France's turn and I shakily pointed to the blond and said, "Keep it rated PG." But this _was_ France here. "Scenery, natural scenery is beautiful. People, language. But l'amour is definietly the most beautiful of all, non The more amour, the more beauty and..." after that it just made X ratings look E, Claire raced over and socked him in the mouth before it got too... you know.

"What about you señorita?" Spain said with a cheery smile. "Well..." I started as I turned to hear Luna knocking something over in the kitchen, when she left Russia I'd never know, "LUNA!" I shot up and ran over to see her meowing and scratching at my window where a giant white dog was staring in. The puppy looked familiar so I opened the door anad saw Irene at the gate, racing after who was now obviously Loki. Loki might've gotten out or Irene had wondered off and the loyal dog went after her and possibly thought she'd be here. Or a bit of both. Either way I allowed them both to enter, "Hey Irene. What's up?"

"I got lost! And somehow got here." she exclaimed as she entered with Loki.

Called it.

I went and got her some breakfast as well as myself, the others all going about their business. We ate and talked about random things, Luna and Loki just staring at each other from diferent rooms. That's when I decided to ask for her opinion as well. "Say Irene," I started as I turned the page to my survey. "Can you answer one question?" "Sure~" she said, nomming on her food. "What is your opinion of beauty?"

... "Beauty? Umm... if it makes you smile, it's beauty in one form or another." she said after a short moment of thought. I smiled as I wrote down the simple statement, it was easily understood and writable. Now just everyone else if they showed up. Once we were done though I did dishes and cleaned the little bit of a mess I had made in the kitchen while Irene went and played a video game with America in the living room, Luna seemed annoyed at the presence of a dog but it was rather funny to see her fur all fluffed up like this. She looked like a black marshmellow. Then there was another knock at the door and my common sense said that it was some of the other girls, now my questioning could continue.

Claire got the door and it was, SunSun, Rors, Cyke and Emmy. In fact before they really even came in the door I was on them with my now infamous question, "What do you guys believe beauty is?" "You're continuing with that?" Claire asked, obviously irritated by now. I just nodded to annoy her and she walked away, muttering something about me being an irritating American as she did. Rors was first to answer with, "Something that draws my attention and keeps it in a good way." nodding Emmy continued, "Well, beauty would be a person's inside. Not if they were 'beautiful' or not. What makes someone beautiful is how they treat others and carry themselves." That was pretty but I didn't mention my thoughts, only nodded and allowed SunSun to continue, "Beauty is a kind and caring personality. Or humans showing how amazing their hearts can be, just going out of their way to show people they care." I smiled at that and let Cyke finish this segment of my questions, "The beauty of a thing is in the eye of its beholder, A characteristic or feature that the observer finds aesthetically pleasing, can be physical or not. Is also associated with uniqueness, intricacy, or rarity." I stared and shortened it for my paper, a near dictionary definition. "Thank you all. This should help me think for my essay." I said at last.

~Later~

Some time later, more towards noon, Vine, A and Shadow showed up, this time I let them get in and to the living room before I asked though. They stared and finally A started, "Beauty's something that's different in a special way, like hair color for example. When someone has natural red hair, that person's usually called naturally beautiful because it's different from the 'normal' we have today. But then again, someone could disagree with the statement above which is why beauty's in the eye of the beholder. In short, beauty's something that's special, be it their personality or appearance. It just depends how you look at it." Yet again all I did was nod and wait for the next speaker, Vine, "Beauty is absolute BS when promoted by media. They say that your beauty comes from within, and then have a survey on the most beautiful person in the world. Uh, ouch? What about the ugly people? They need some love too! The only thing beautiful about a person is their soul, unless their like condemed to Hell or something. Besides, everyone is beautiful in the eyes of God. And if you don't believe that, go suck a sour pickle."

I blinked, intense but nonetheless a very amazing opinion. It was different from most of the ones I had been hearing and was certainly backed with a lot of... force if you would. "Beauty is what's really on the inside of people. I believe that people have two sides of the same them, one being the ugly and the other being the beauty side of that person. However, someone can only be truly beautiful if they except others and especially themselves for being who they are. No one is just born ugly or IS truly ugly. Sometimes people can just be so insecure or just so corrupted that they only seem ugly to others and themselves. But deep down inside, their own beauty is waiting to surface up and bloom." Shadow said, I wanted to run over and hug her but I remembered a lot from yesterday and she scared me just a bit so I decided against that. Well questioning here was done, "Thanks, this essay is going to be so very influenced." I said when two other people were entering the gate, Arielle and Amelia. Good I can continue this although I wondered if Macy would show up today. "Hello~!" I went over as they entered, "Can you two answer this question? What do you two believe beauty is?"

Arielle and Amelia looked at me then at one another when Amelia spoke, "Babies. I've never seen an ugly baby. Well... that's not entirely true. My cousin's kid's butt ugly, but most of them are cute, at least until they grow older." then she paused and continued on a newer subject, although the old one was very amusing, "It's a peaceful mind and happy smile, it doesn't matter what someone looks like on the outside, as long as they're happy... and not going out of their way to annoy me." That was a genuine response... well that last part made me wonder what she'd do if they did go out of their way to annoy her. But I wouldn't dare ask. Then I looked at Arielle who began speaking as I wrote, "Beauty to me, if I am to be honest is a hard term to describe. You see, I feel conflicted between the conventional opinion of what beauty means, the self-righteous it's not all about looks opinion, and my own that has been formed from these two opinions. I believe that beauty, true beauty, is something that radiates in a person from the inside out. Looks is not enough, and sadly, may I admit, I don't think kindness alone is enough to warrant a person beautiful." I nodded and paused her to get such words down, then she continued,

"Of course, I'll admit their soul may be stunning if they are kind and a good person, but I believe outside appearance is also important. It takes effort to look good in today's society, or even in any society, past, present, and I'm assured the future will be no different. While styles may change, like the appeal of skinny twig girls to the full figured women there's always a goal and outward appearance that's difficult to achieve. Of course, some people are blessed and do not have to do as much as others to achieve outwardly beauty but even then they most work in some aspects I assure you." She breathed and then kept going, Amelia going inside now and I lead her in as she spoke, me stopped writing a while ago but now intrigued, "I know that while I have some traits that are admirable, it regards to beauty like long, naturally blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, etc., there are things I must do to maintain myself like dieting, exercising, plucking my eyebrows, cleansing my face so I don't get acne, etc. However, even the most outwardly put together person can lack beauty if their insides do not meet the same high standards as the outwards appearance."

"A beautiful person is also kind and shares her/his smile with everyone. They work to make themselves the best them they can be in terms of positive thinking, kindness, intelligence, etc. They don't make other people feel bad or insecure and spread happiness wherever they go, or at the very least, strive to achieve these goals. And briefly going back to beauty, being thin, just because it would seem to be today's current ideal of a beautiful person, isn't implicit to beauty. You can be larger, curvy, whatever as long as you were to take care of yourself and be confident with who are even if it isn't what you want to be at that moment. If you are working to achieve your goal and become who you wish to be then you're beautiful and if you're happy with who you are and meet the other requirements, you are just as beautiful as anyone else." I got us some drinks as she finished up, she seemed thirsty as did I, Claire looked in with a strange look as Arielle finished, "However, appearance would seem to take precedent over anything else today but I think beauty should be a term restricted to a person that works for perfection as they see fit inside and out. As long as they don't go to far and begin to hurt themselves or develop a negative psyche, they are beautiful in my opinion. Also, this is a bit random but thinking back upon, I also think pain in some instances can be beautiful. It sounds sadistic, I know but think about those beautiful picture of the Iraqi woman clutching her injured relative that won best photo of the year. The woman looked beautiful in her... well, anguish. And I'm not saying that pain is good, but I think what I'm referring to is the expressive displays of emotions that can cross language barriers and make the heart of any sane human being pang is beautiful whether the emotion is grieving or joy. Did I bore you?"

"Not at all, that was veyr interesting and probably the most descriptive definition I've heard. It sort of varies from my own opinion but it's also a very delicate matter that whenever we try and even scratch the surface we can't completely understand." I said as I noted the rest of the people had entered the room. "So noble one tell us your definition then." Claire said, leaning on my chair. I laughed nervously and stayed in silence for a little while before starting, "You see... beauty is near non-existant." I felt like I started that wrong, completely wrong so I continued in explaination, "Well because it changes for everyone so in turn it has no real definition! Although for me... my definition is that it is something pure and wonderful, able to make the person feel better and smile, near god-like and untainted. It's always there whenever something happens like friendship or love, places, everything has the potential of being called beautiful but it's an overused word. So over time the word 'beautiful' has gradually lost meaning in our current society where as way back in time it held such value and respect." Everyone stopped and stared at me... then I was attacked with at least three hugs, "That was so pretty~!" Italy said, "So cute~" Spain cooed near my ear, "AWWW! ZEAIRU!" Irene squeeled. So much sudden movement nearly made me fall from my chair but it was urely something I'd cherish, it was... fun.

~Later~

I snuck off to get my laptop and brought it down to the living room, starting to type my essay while everyone else was either eating, playing a game or talking. I put in my earbuds and played some music as I wrote, when I looked up at the start of my second paragraph Claire seemed to have vanished from the room but I paid no special mind to it. Third paragraph, I noticed Prussia and Irene standing, both with a bold and saucey look as well as a sort of egotistical stance. I removed one earbud and listened to their conversation,

"You dare challnge the awesome me?"

"Yeah because I'm WAY more awesome than you!"

"No way! No one's more awesome than the awesome Prussia!"

It went on as such, quickly I finished though and sighed as I did some editing. It came out really good from everyone's influence on my ideas I was even able to write some poetry and a song which I'd probably sing by myself at some point. It was late though and Claire was sitting on the table drawing some fanart of the Nordics which I gladly looked over her shoulder to watch. Denmark, Iceland, Norway, Sweden and Finland with a snowy background. Out of nowhere she threw the sexy pen at me and commanded, "Sign here." I did as so, under Iceland's foot. "You added some SuFin, it's really cute~" I commented as she finished up Norway's floating ahoge, "Alright time for everyone to go home and get some sleep." Claire stood with her keys and got ready to give rides again, my job being 'Make sure the guys take a shower and go to bed'... again. After all the good byes and showers I sat in the living room again with that same book from before and waited for Claire. But a sad thought came through my mind. Claire was leaving for Russia soon and had to go home tomorrow evening and get everything ready. I knew one thing other than saddness to expect though...

She would bring...

Russian Vodka.

"Damnit..."

**Finished, do tell your thoughts and review. We both need ideas and more characters for certain things so it stays funny, you get credit and get the chance to live out a strange fantasy in literature. Two-for-one deal, da? Just fill this out:**

_Nickname: (Prefers it having something to do with the FFN penname if possible) Appearance: (What you look like physically, age and your clothing)_  
><em>Peronality: (What do you act like, tsundere, yandere, all those things, and if you have a hidden personality please explain)<em>  
><em>Other: (Anything else?)<em>

**As previously stated, it can be sent as a review of PM, changes can be made later by PM. For humor's sake, it helps to give specifics on things like, which characters are your favorites or who are your favorite couples. Also how you interact with other OCs would help.**

**So we were about to get the original HetaOni chapter up before but didn't get to finish so a crack one was posted for goodness sake. She's slowly working on this and other writing projects, I'm even trying to get her to sit down and finish one of her blasted stories for once!**

**Well... see ya?**


	7. Announcement

**Hello everyone, 'Zeairu Anotoshi'**

_**And 'Claire Nanako'**_

_**Here to have a fine word with you all.**_

**You see for this story, which I do love dearly, I've still been receiving reviews and OCs to be placed in, but as main writer of it I am unable to continue it as it is. Neither of us can write as we did when this was written a year ago, our writings have matured as have we.**

_**But don't fret, we don't plan to drop this story entirely. Just redo it. We have decided to take the story, as is, and rewrite it with our characters modified as well. It will go along this same story line, just with more sophistication. Hopefully many will appreciate this.**_

**As you all know the OCs officially appear around chapter three so, if any of you wish to modify, change completely or even remove your character then please send me a message, if you no longer have the character sheet you sent in I will send it to you for you to send me the modifications. I have them all saved on my computer. If you do not send me a message about it, since I cannot contact all at my disposal, we will proceed with your characters as is. This message includes all of you who have sent me a recent character as well. Be aware of this, the first chapter will be done before this weekend finishes and posted.**

_**We will be starting it as a new story, possibly even changing the title of it, just go to MewZeairu's channel/page to find it, look for it anywhere from Friday to Sunday.  
><span>Thank you for understanding, and we will be seeing you soon.<span>**_


End file.
